One Piece: New Age
by TheLetterR
Summary: Join Hecate on her journey as one of the most wanted pirates of the era! This fanfic will have nothing but OC's and no characters from the actual manga/show. It'll have both canon and non-canon devil fruits. Non-canon haki levels and various other things. It is also based on an RP I did with some friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Goddess of Death

**Note: This is my first fanfic, it takes place so long after the current one piece story that characters in it aren't even relevant anymore and most likely won't be mentioned. Also I have a tendency of making extremely overpowered characters and then revealing later on that they're bugs compared to other characters. **

_**The Goddess of Death**_

A small child stood in the aftermath of a pirate raid. She was huddled in the middle of the town, long flowing black hair with a ripped white dress covered in soot and dirt. On the horizon a massive ship blocked out the sunrise. She turned to the sudden over-looming shadow with fear in her eyes. On the ship a flag flapped though the wind—a black flag like the one that had been burned into her mind during the raid. Her entire body froze as 5 people jumped off the ship. In the front stood a man with hair like hers; long, shaggy, unkempt and black. But it seemed almost darker then hers. He wore a long, black jacket a with gold trim, which she suspected used to be a nice coat before coming into his care—now it was ripped and torn, under it a cloth-like shirt with what seemed to be leather pants and shoes. Next to him, a woman exactly the opposite stood. Her hair was short, barely going past her shoulder, and was white as snow. But more was to her; her eyes were red and cold, as if her soul had been sucked out of her. She had a shirt on that clung to her skin, emphasizing her breasts, along with leather pants and boots like the man on her right, although her boots were long and went up much of her legs, and her leather pants were cut into shorts.

On her left was a taller, more muscular man with scars all over his body. On his back was a large anchor. He wore no shirt, just a leather belt to put the anchor on, pants of a cloth material and were very baggy, and shoes that looked like combat boots that marines wore. On the right of the first man was a more slim man who wore what the girl knew as a doctor's coat. His hair was grey and he had oval glasses that seemed to be frozen to his nose with no other supports. Even though he gave off the appearance of a doctor, the girl noticed a seemingly endless supply of guns all around his body. He wore a silk shirt under the coat that seemed to be unlike the other men's clothes—maintained. His pants were like the scarred man, but less baggy, and his shoes seemed fancier. On the right of the man in the doctor's coat, a girl stood, she was most likely about 2 years older than the girl watching the scary figures, but she was different than the others.

Her hair was long and white like the woman, but her eyes were golden and had a sense of wildness too them. She had a frown on her face that showed her teeth—they were sharp like an animal's. She wore a sleeveless jacket that looked as if the sleeves had been cut off with a knife. Her shirt was cut and torn, barely covering her, and her shorts were considerably shorter than the woman's. She wore combat boots like the scarred man and had no weapons like the black haired man in the middle and the woman next to him. Without even looking the pair headed towards the middle of the town where the girl watching was sitting. They approached her and the woman went ahead of them, holding up her hand. As soon as she did the men + one girl froze. The girl suspected that they were very afraid of her and she was their leader.

The woman hunched down next to the girl with a smile on her face; even though her eyes were dead, this smile felt warm—real. It comforted the girl slightly. The woman spoke up softly, "What's your name little one?" she said with no answer from the small girl. "Do you know your name?" she asked. Suddenly it dawned on the little girl and her face turned sour with fear. She had never had a name; no one ever addressed her and if they did it was with the words 'thief' and 'child' or as the woman had called her 'little one'. The nameless girl shook her head slowly, a tear falling down her face. "Do you have any parents?" The girl shook her head again more tears flowing down her face. "Well that won't do!" The woman spoke up slightly energetic, before speaking again. "How would you like us to be your parents?" she said, pointing over to the man who was in the once fancy now torn black jacket.

The man almost protested, it seemed only to be silenced by a gesture of the woman. The girl thought about it long and hard; these people were nothing like the ones who came before bearing that horrible flag. The only thing the flag of these people shared was the blackness of the cloth. The symbols within that blackness were very different. After a few minutes she shook her head yes forcing a smile. The woman returned her smile, giving her a light hug. She then turned to the man in the coat. "Now we need to do something about your namelessness," she said as if she had an idea. She looked around until she found one of the pirates who had raided the island. He was dead now, but she still picked him up. It seemed as if she was picking up a pillow to the small girl.

The woman dropped down the dead pirate in front of the man in the doctor's coat. He spoke up, his voice rough and old, but not a frail old, a legendary old; his voice sounded like it came from some great beast. "What do you want to know?" he asked, and the woman dawned a wicked grin as she brought 2 more to him. "Tell me their god," she said simply. She had an idea who did this, more of a cult then a pirate group. If she was right, they all worshiped the same god. The man touched the bodies and then looked like he was looking over something no one else saw. Shortly after, he spoke up, "Hecate, The goddess of death" he said simply. The woman went over to the little girl and smiled, patting her head. "Hear that? Your name is Hecate now." The girl liked the sound of the name. She smiled and spoke up, "Hecate."

***When he asks "What do you want to know" and then finds out their shared religion it's thanks to his devil fruit which details will be explained in a later chapter.

***I know that Hecate isn't exactly the goddess of death and it's more complicated than that but I prefer it to simply be Goddess of Death for this.

***Please tell me how you think I'm doing and anything I need to work on (Go easy on me~ This is my first fanfic qq)

***Thank you to Elementninja111 for fixing any errors he could find while proofreading


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

_**The Beast**_

The newly named Hecate was walking with the woman as she introduced herself and the other four. "My name is Akki. The big guy with the anchor is James. My husband is Kensei. The guy in the doctor's coat is Vincent. And the girl trying to make her own spin on my outfit is Elizabeth." She spoke with a sweet voice as she held Hecate's hand, leading her to the ship. "And this," she said, pointing to the huge ship that seemed to have all sorts of twists and turns, along with various objects such as rocks and trees poking out from it, "is The Insanity of The Sea. James and Kensei built it themselves," she said as a rock shot out of it, forming a bridge onto the ship.

Hecate carefully walked onto the ship before making it onto the deck. She was met with various assortments of people which she could only find one word to describe: fantasy. The people before her looked as if they'd come from a story book. Winged humans, Fishmen of all types, people in odd looking outfits. Others carried odd weapons. It wasn't long until she reached "The Wall" as they called it. A massive boulder that had been cut into a slate towered above her. It was covered in bounty posters, the highest numbers being on the top of the slate. And then she saw it, the one thing that explained everything about this crew. On the very top, a single poster reigned; it read, "Pirate King Kensei the Creator."

Hecate felt like the wind was knocked out of her; not only had she been adopted by pirates, but one of them was the pirate king. "THE PIRATE KING!" her mind shouted at her. From what she understood, since the time of the first pirate king, only 5 people had obtained the title. Those with it were regarded as the black spots of history. Their eras were filled with blood stained islands and mass chaos. She heard Kensei's voice speak up, but from where she did not know. And then she found him; he was standing on the very front of the ship. He spoke a single word, "Arise." With that word, she saw 2 massive beasts rise up from the water. They had chains connected to them that connected to the ship. In his hand, Kensei had the body of one of the pirate raiders. He threw it to the beasts and they both grabbed it, ripping the body apart. He only said 3 more words, "Find a target," and then the beasts descended into the sea.

The boat was off, speeding though the sea with no sails, only a flag flapping though the forced wind. Hecate made her way over to the girl known as Elizabeth and asked where they were going. Elizabeth got a grin on her face, "What do you think? You're a part of the crew now, and someone wronged you." Her eyes lit up, "so the captain is going wipe out the crew that attacked your island until they're nothing more than dust." Elizabeth's eyes and expression held nothing but pure admiration for her captain. She left Hecate on the deck as she went below deck to prepare for the oncoming raid. When she returned she had a rifle strapped to her back with daggers on either side of her hips, another one in a pocket on her now leather outfit. Hecate was perplexed how this seemingly 7-year-old girl was so much like the others. When she asked Akki, she was told that, like Hecate, Elizabeth had a hard life before she was found by the crew, but not in the same way. While Hecate was left abandoned, with not even a name, Elizabeth was taken, given a name and a rank, forced to fight—to kill. She adapted to this way of life with one thing in mind: survival. She left all sense of being a girl, not to become more like a boy, but to become something like a beast.

Hecate was told to stay behind during the raid on the pirates who razed her island. She was afraid; she heard nothing but explosions and screams. Suddenly, a man from the enemy crew was on the ship heading towards her. Hecate's body froze, but before anything happened there was a flash of white and leather. The man had been tackled and above him sat Elizabeth, a dagger in her hand cutting into his throat. She turned to Hecate, blood on her leather outfit and face. But, she smiled, "No matter how useless you are, you're part of our crew and we look out for each other. I'll never let anyone lay a finger on you, I promise," she said, holding out her hand. Hecate wasn't sure what to do, but she took it, and Elizabeth helped her up. Hecate then, to Elizabeth's surprise, hugged the blood covered girl. "Thank you," she whispered. This made Elizabeth feel happy—warm. Before this, the only interactions she had with kids around her age were blood filled with makeshift knifes stabbing towards her.

The crew returned with James dragging something. He threw it in front of Hecate, and Akki spoke up, "This is the man that ordered your Island be raided," she said, holding out a knife for Hecate to take. "We won't force you but, we figured it'd be better for your soul if you got revenge with your own hand." Hecate stared at the blade for what seemed like forever. She was slow and hesitated to take the blade. But, after some time, she grabbed it; remembering how she watched Elizabeth kill the man who went after her she jumped onto the man, but instead of cutting him she just stabbed. She stabbed and stabbed until her hands bled, tears flowing down her eyes. Even if it felt like a prison, this man had been the reason her home had burned, the villagers killed—everything she knew was gone because of him. After a while she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she saw Kensei. "That's enough," he said with such a calm voice. Hecate felt all her worries fade away. Her anger, her sadness—it was gone. And so was the weak homeless girl who stumbled from street to street looking for scraps. Hecate stood up and nodded, giving a weak yet true smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shock Princess

**_The Shock Princess_**

It has been 2 years since Hecate joined up with The Creation Pirates, aka, The Pirate King's crew. She had experienced much in this time exploring the new world, fighting against the Yonko's and the world government. Now 7 with her best friend Elizabeth being 9 her life was about to change forever. "Come Liz! This way! This way!" Hecate shouted as she rushed through the woods. When Elizabeth finally caught up with the energetic pirate she was eating a strange looking fruit. "Blah, this fruit tastes so sour," she said as she jumped down to Elizabeth. As she dropped, a sudden burst of electricity exploded around her. "Whoa, whoa! What the hell Hecate!?" Elizabeth shouted before realizing what she had just eaten. "D-d-did you eat a devil fruit?" she asked, inspecting Hecate. "I don't know…I feel tingly," she said as she pointed out her finger, sending a small bolt out catching a tree on fire. "Oh crap, crap, crap! Liz, Liz! What do we do," she said quickly, stumbling over her words. "Calm down! Let's just go see Vincent," she said, walking back towards the ship that was docked nearby. "O-okay," Hecate said, looking at her hand terrified by what she saw.

"Vincent! Vincent!" Elizabeth called out as her and Hecate walked through the ship. Vincent, still groggy with a hangover from the party held last night in celebration of Hecate's birthday, walked slowly out of his office. "I don't got any food for you," he said, his words slightly slurred. "That's not it! Hecate ate a devil fruit!" Elizabeth cried out. This snapped Vincent to his senses. "A Devil fruit? You found a devil fruit? Here? Which one?" He asked, Hecate uneasy with all the questions "I-I-I-I don't know," she said. "Well, what can you do?" he asked. Elizabeth chirped, "She shot a bolt of lightning!" This perplexed Vincent. He knew that a marine admiral had the goro goro no mi, and as far as he knew there was no other Lightning type devil fruits. At least none that anyone had ever ate. Perhaps Hecate was the first eater of this Devil Fruit.

After various tests, Vincent finally came out with Hecate, meeting Elizabeth's worried eyes. Vincent spoke up, "It's a paramecia fruit. Its attributes seem to deal with electromagnetic waves." Elizabeth didn't really understand, but she was happy to know her friend was okay. "I'd go talk to James. He doesn't use it much anymore but he's a paramecia user as well. I'm a paramecia user, and so is Kensei, but our fruits are a bit…different to say the least," Victor said in a very instructing voice. "What's your fruit do?" Hecate asked questioningly. Victor sighed before explaining various scientific things. Finally summing it up allowed him to view a sort of informational sheet on stuff he touched; for objects he saw, what they were made of, how old they were, their weak points and how close they were to breaking. For humans, it gave him various things ranging from medical information to religion.

After being explained to the basics of devil fruit types and then subtypes, Hecate and Elizabeth went off to find James. As usual he was sitting off somewhere, making something out of a chunk of wood. When they approached him and asked to learn about how to use a paramecia correctly and explaining Hecate's eating of a devil fruit, he groaned before finally showing them his fruit. "It's called the Doku Doku no Mi. It's the closest paramecia to a logia," he said in a deep voice as he made sure the girls didn't touch his deadly poison. After hours of pleading he agreed to help train Hecate if Victor took care of any explaining about what her fruit did and the best way to utilize it.

A few months after Hecate had begun training, Victor asked her a question. "Have you ever heard of The Railgun Theory, Hecate?" He asked knowing she wouldn't know. When she shook her head his face slightly lit up. "It was first proposed by a friend of mine. She was a lead researcher in devil fruits but also delved into other parts of technology. Lili— came to my research station requesting we craft a Railgun. She described it as a machine that used high electromagnetic waves to shoot objects at such a velocity that they became beams of energy exploding on contact and creating a plasma after-trail," he said, almost forgetting to breathe. He coughed slightly and breathed in before continuing. "I believe with the right training you could learn to use that theory as a weapon. It'd be more powerful than the basic beams of lightning you've been practicing." Hecate nodded happily.

For the next few years, Victor trained Hecate, teaching her everything he knew about the appliance of electromagnetic waves; everything from aura sensing to levitation. Soon enough, Hecate was a force to be reckoned with. Excluding the elder members of the crew, she was unmatched against all in combat—all but Elizabeth. With no devil fruit, Elizabeth was able not only to match her, but beat her every time. And finally, the day came. It was early in the morning when a scream echoed though the ship. "I DID IT, I DID IT!" Hecate yelled with glee, waving a paper around. In her hand was a bounty poster. Her bounty poster: Hecate The Shock Princess 60,000,000 beli. Kensei walked slowly towards her. Hecate, even though she knew he would never do anything to her, she was always afraid when he approached. But all he did was take the poster and place onto The Wall. He gave her a smile before returning to what he was doing. Akki had left them near 2 years ago when Hecate was 13. Kensei said he didn't mind but you could see it; it was like a piece of his soul was torn out. While they stayed on good relations, Akki said she wanted to start her own crew to follow different goals.

Elizabeth pulled Hecate away from the wall, ignoring her questions. "Where are we going, Liz?" She pleaded until Elizabeth stopped right outside her room. "I got something to show you...consider it a reward for your first bounty," Elizabeth said, winking before pulling her into the room. Hours passed. Muffled groans came from the room before Hecate opened the door, her hair messy. "That was uh…wow… um…" Elizabeth simply kissed her to shut up her stumbling, "Keep impressing me and there'll be more," she said, winking. Hecate's face lit up before she rushed off, doing her best to hide her face from anyone who passed.

Over the next 5 years, Elizabeth and Hecate's relationship blossomed. And then they were separated by a most tragic event. Kensei had waged a 5 day war on the marine HQ and now he stood, bloody, on the verge of death. "CAPTAIN!" James yelled out, throwing a poison covered anchor at the marines going near him. Kensei held up his hand, making James freeze in place. He gave the signal to evacuate before speaking up. His voice was loud and boomed like it came from the sky. It was the first time Hecate had ever heard him shout. "YOU CALL US EVIL! YOU SAY OUR FLAG RESPSENTS SIN! BUT THAT IS FALSE! OUR FLAG IS NOT SIMPLY A SYMBOL TO DEFINE US FROM OTHERS! IT'S A SYMBOL OF FREEDOM! TRUE FREEDOM! YOU ACT UNDER THE CONCEPTS OF JUSTICE BUT IT'S ALL A FRONT FOR YOUR IMPRISONMENT OVER THE WORLD! I MAY DIE HERE TODAY, BUT I DON'T DIE A THIEF OR A MURDERER, NOT EVEN A FATHER OR HUSBAND! I DIE AS THE PIRATE KINGS BEFORE ME DID! AN ETERNAL SYMBOL OF WHAT FREEDOM IS! YOU WILL CUT ME DOWN BUT A MILLION PIRATES WILL STILL COME OUT EVERY YEAR IN SEARCH OF FREEDOM!" He checked to make sure his crew had made it onto the ship before grinning. He whispered the last words of his life. And then he touched the ground. Suddenly, the entire Marine HQ vanished, leaving only marines and Kensei floating in midair before suddenly lava appeared in the place of the island. Only the vice admirals and up survived Kensei's final attack.

Elizabeth and Hecate dealt with the death of Kensei differently. Elizabeth left to join the marines. She never gave a reason why but Hecate never questioned it. Shortly after, Hecate left to the South Blue to start over as her own pirate, not just a member of the pirate kings crew.

***Finally the prologue/story setup is over. Only took me 3 chapters. From this point on the main story following Hecate and then at times another character that'll be revealed later will take place.

***Near the end of the third paragraph... I cried. – Elementninja111


	4. Chapter 4: The Flame Saint

_**The Flame Saint**_

Two years after Hecate left The Creation Pirates, she is found on top of a cabin of a small ship. The person who owned the ship had no clue she had hitched a ride and never would know as she jumped off before he left his cabin. Hecate held up her hands to block out the blinding light from the snow, as sun irritated her greatly. She walked through the barren town, spinning a set of metal balls in the air with her power. "This place is a piece of shit," she said to herself, finding the pub/inn of the island. "At least it isn't snowing in here," she said, putting the metal balls in her pocket. She gracefully moved out of the way of a man with wild, unkempt spikey hair, the only thing holding it back being a green bandana. "That's how you don't get laid…ever," she thought, looking at the man before making her way to a barstool.

Another spikey black haired male with giant gauntlets appeared, but on a different part of the island. He was exiting the cabin that Hecate had hitched a ride on. While he wasn't a boy, he wasn't a man either, stuck in a midway between the two. He was absolutely enthralled by the snow. Living in a rather hot area of the North Blue he had never seen snow before and loved every bit of it—before he felt how cold it was. He then proceeded to run back into the cabin, emerging in a coat of sorts. He then made his way towards the town, looking for a place to stay.

A brownish blond haired boy was sitting nearby Hecate when the spikey haired male from the cabin entered the inn/bar. He too sat near Hecate. She groaned slightly as she could literally smell the inexperience on him. He raised his hand asking for a room and a meal. The bartender obliged, only asking for his name. "Rock," he said joyfully. "What about you lady," the bartender asked, looking towards Hecate. "A pint or 2 of your strongest drink would be nice. Got a feeling I'll need it," she said. Unlike the others, Hecate could sense every single person on and near the island. You see, everyone emits a low-level electromagnetic field. Hecate uses that field as a sort of life sensor, allowing her to pinpoint people. And she could feel it—enough people to most likely be a Marine Armada.

"Isn't it dangerous to be drinking so much this early in the day?" the brown-blond haired boy asked her. "More dangerous to judge strangers on their life choices," she retorted. "Guess you got me there," he said, holding out his hand. "Name's Licoal." Hecate ignored his hand but gave her name, "Hecate." Licoal laughed slightly, "What kind of name is Hecate?" Hecate, slightly annoyed at the laughter towards the name Akki gave her, responded sourly, "What about Licoal or fucking Rock? What are you, people or stones?" she said, not caring if she offended them. Before either of them could respond a squad of marines busted into the pub/inn. Hecate grinned, the air becoming more static as she turned to the Marines. "We are looking for any wanted pirates that would've stopped at this island on their way from the Grand Line," who seemed to be head marine announced. Hecate raised her hand, the static increasing as metal objects began to float and swirl. "That'd be me," she said, her grin growing as they noticed her. "Well, well, electromagnetic powers. You must be The Shock Princess. This'll be fun," he said, pulling out his sword in unison with the other marines.

Hecate laughed slightly. "Metal? Against me?" she said as the swords ripped out their hands. "I'm a fucking electromagnet girl, you'll need more than that!" she yelled as the swords plunged into their masters. As more Marines entered, after hearing the shouting, Licoal stepped forward, the room heating up. He pulled out a short broadsword that's metal seemed to be turning red. Sure enough, when he cut some marines with it they burned, their uniforms catching on fire. The marines, assuming Rock was with them, charged at him, only to be knocked out by his punches. "Well, looks like we're in this together," Hecate said as she approached the exit of the pub/inn. "Where are you going?" Licoal asked questioningly. "Well I don't know about you two, but I prefer to live a long life outside of a prison cell. I'm getting off this island," She said as she exited the pub/inn. Rock and Licoal followed her out. "Yossssh! I may not be a pirate, but I'll punch down any marine who attacks!" Rock said in a loud voice. "Yes, please, broadcast us to the entire island," Hecate said in an annoyed tone.

As they made their way through the island, towards the docks, they found the man who Hecate had moved out of the way of earlier. He was fighting against a group of marines, but he was cornered. Before Hecate could do anything Rock charged in to help the man. Hecate sighed, wondering what kind of idiots she had joined up with. Licoal smiled before charging at the marines with his sword. Hecate simply watched, keeping her senses on the larger group that was walking towards town. She felt a sense of fire to one of the marines in the group; this couldn't be good. Once the 3 had finished fighting off the group, Hecate signaled to follow her as she headed to the docks.

They walked quickly before Hecate saw it and knew what that fiery sensation was. She raised her hand and spoke very lowly, "Keep your heads down and no matter what, do not attack." Rock spoke up, "Sneaking!? That's not right!" Hecate turned to him with a deadly look. "Do you want to die?" Rock gulped. "N-no," he said quickly. "Then keep your fucking head," she said as she kept moving, slightly slower now. As they walked, they saw a large group of marines all in justice coats. One of them was in a red justice coat and looked like she wasn't older than 18.

Hecate's body could barely move as the fear flowed through her. Using her powers to shock her system into moving, they slowly made it past the group. At the last second, Rock accidently bumped into a marine. "Sorry, sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said, scratching his head, slightly looking over at the girl in the red cloak, blushing slightly before moving on to catch up with the others. "Anyone got a ship?" Hecate asked as they entered the actual dock part of the docks. Rock raised his hand happily and then pointed to the small cabin boat. "Hey, that's the ship I snuck onto to get here. Funny how things work out," she said before jumping onto it. "Not big, but it'll have to do. Hey, sword boy. You coming with?" she asked. The man who was corned earlier spoke up, "The name is Xaroz, and sure," he said, getting on the ship. "God, I swear, no one names their kids normal things," she said as the other 2 got on the boat, Rock's questions about her being on his ship before they came here ignored. "Let's get out of here as fast as possible," Hecate said, getting the boat ready for sail.

Meanwhile, the group of marines entered the middle of the town. "Scout out the area—find every known pirate ship and calculate how many pirates are currently on the island," the Marine in the red coat said. As soon as she did, all but one of the justice coats spread out. After 30 minutes, they returned. "Admiral Victoria, we discovered a high amount of pirates in the area; at least 8 known ships and 12 with black flags." Victoria's face darkened as she heard a voice, _"__Kill them. Kill them all. Burn this pirate haven to ash.__" _Victoria's body shook with hesitation, but then she ordered the marines back to the armada.

Once all the marines had left the island, Victoria's body began to burn, turning to fire before shooting into the sky. "Drum Island! With the power granted to me by the world government, I judge you for the crime of association with pirates. Your island has been tainted beyond repair and must be burned!" Victoria shouted before putting her hands downwards, open towards the island. "God of Flame, Keeper of Fire, cast down thy holy flames upon this sinful island!" Suddenly, fire began to form, growing in size and mass, its heat setting the trees on fire as it became bigger than the island. It engulfed the entire island, burning it. The once snow white island was still white, but now the snow was replaced with ash. Victoria bolted over in the sky like a fireball towards the armada, landing on the main ship. "Let's move out sensei!" The man who had remained with her nodded before speaking up, "Victoria, why did you burn the island?" She turned over to him before touching the sword on her hip, "**Ignis** told me to." The man simply nodded, ordering the armada to sail.

Far off from the island, Hecate and the rest watched the smoking island. Tears in his eyes, Rock clenched his fist. "I will never forgive the marines for this!" he exclaimed. "Get used to seeing this. They proclaim justice, but Marines are just pirates backed by the world government. They kill more than most pirates do—and for barely any reason." Hecate yawned, laying down. "Tell me when we get to an island," she said, going to sleep on top of the cabin. Xaroz sat against a wall with his sword in his hands. Licoal sat at the front of the ship, looking out at the stars while Rock set the ship on a course following the log pose his adopted father had given him.

Meanwhile, a young marine captain who looked like she was 12 entered the dock of the G-8 Marine HQ. She was followed by a group of walking and talking toys as she went towards a marine. "Take these to Impel Down," she said before ordering the toys to listen to the marine and walking off towards her CO's office. As she entered, a man, most likely in his 20's, ran towards her yelling. "EMILY-CHAAAAAAAAAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID THE MEAN PIRATES HURT YOU!?" Emily quickly stepped out of the way, the man running into a wall. "Please. vice admiral, don't treat me like a child when I'm older than you." she said.

After about 5 minutes of the vice admiral trying to hug her he finally calmed down and talked seriously. "There's supposedly a pirate group who have grounded themselves in Vista Island. HQ has instructed us to look into the group." Emily's face lightened with relief. knowing she wouldn't have to stay too long in the HQ. "Right away sir. What's the threat level considered to be?" she asked. "Nothing major, maybe one or two bounties. You can take a low-level squad," he responded, giving her an eternal pose for the island. And with that, she was off to head for Vista Island. Little did she know, on that island she would meet the most dangerous pirate she'd ever seen.

*** Rock, Xaroz, Licoal are not my own characters, they are made by my friends and that's why their names are so…weird well at least Xaroz and Licoal. That being said Emily is also not my character, I'm not sure how many of my friends characters I'll have in this story but I'm planning on at least 3 more maybe more.

*** Ignis is the name of Victoria's sword, she was trained from a young age to be the world government's monster, the hearing the voice belongs to an admiral that died, using an unknown devil fruit they put his soul into the sword, for anyone wondering that admiral was the one who had the goro goro no mi. Too her the voice of the sword holds the full authority of the Gorosei and orders can't be refused or questioned.

*** Vista Island is one of the many non-canon islands that will be in this story to try and not copy the show by going Luffy's route.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fist of Justice

_**The Fist of Justice**_

The unlikely adventurers looked in awe at the sight of Vista Island; even Hecate was a bit shaken up by the Island. She had heard the rumors, but never knew them to be true. Vista Island, the island of gold. Everything from the dirt to the sand was golden, with a tower of gold and jewel spiraling into the sky. They finally docked at the solid gold docking area. It was like golden wood. Hecate wondered how this island had become this way but didn't put much thought into it.

Rock and Licoal ran though the town looking at all the different sights, Xaroz had disappeared somewhere and Hecate was looking though the shops for food and water. The town was bustling with people; pirates, locals, traders, bounty hunters alike were going through the streets. Some said there was less law on Vista Island than Jaya, which the residents of Jaya proceeded to laugh at; of course, they would never know as Vista Island was practically on the other side of the grand line and back a bit.

Suddenly there was a halt in Rock and Licoal's mini-adventure as they ran into a group of rather nasty-looking pirates. Rock chuckled slightly as the scary-looking pirate let out a growl, looking down at the two. Licoal quickly drew his sword, knowing that they wouldn't just leave them alone, cutting down two of the pirates. Their skin melted slightly as the blade sliced though their bodies' like butter. Rock had left his gauntlets on the ship, so he proceeded to use quick jabs, knocking over the bigger pirates. Before they could beat them all one ran off, yelling something about them regretting this.

"What was that about?" Rock said, looking over to Licoal who simply gave an 'I don't know' gesture. Before long, Rock and Licoal found Hecate on the main street. Before they could say anything a group shouted at him, "THERES THE TWO! GET EM!" Suddenly the street was deserted of everyone expect a large number of pirates, all with their swords and guns drawn. "Fire!" one of the pirates yelled, a barrage of bullets moving towards the 3, only to be stopped in midair. Rock and Licoal had ducked, forgetting Hecate's power. "What." The bullets started to swirl as Hecate spoke. "Did you." The bullets came together, forming a long rod being heated by the lightning into a single object before Hecate punched it, causing a Railgun to fire. "DO!" She yelled as the beam of electricity and plasma shot at the group of pirates, wiping them out while causing a massive explosion.

Hecate sighed as Rock and Licoal explained their encounter, realizing they'd made enemies of whoever was the head pirate around here. "Only one thing to do then," Hecate said as she looked up at the tower spiraling into the clouds. "Kill their leader," she said bluntly as she began to walk towards the tower. Rock and Licoal ran towards her. While Licoal's expression was one that was fine with the idea, Rock was outraged. "KILL HIM!? BUT HE DID NOTHING TO US! WE CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE!" he yelled at Hecate, but she simply brushed him off, "If you don't have the stomach for it then just stay behind. I don't need dead weight slowing us down," she said, her pace speeding up as she got closer to the tower.

Once the 3 got to the tower entrance they found the most unlikely person; Xaroz was standing there, complaining to the 2 men guarding the entrance. "WHAT YA MEAN I CAN'T GO IN!?" he yelled angrily as his hand went towards his sword. But, before he did anything, a beam of lightning shot through the door melting a hole in the middle of it. "Didn't you hear kid? There's no law here. If you want to go somewhere, just go," she said, grinning as the men raised their weapons only to be cut down by Xaroz. "I'm not a kid," he said sourly before speaking up again, "What are you guys doing here anyways? I thought the wonder twins were running around and you were picking up supplies?" Hecate giggled slightly at his "wonder twins" comment before explaining the situation to Xaroz. "Hell, I'm in. It'll be fun to test my blade against someone other than marine fodder," he said, entering the Tower with the rest of them.

Meanwhile, as the 4 made their way up the tower a large battleship sailed into town. The marines were met with glares and hate, but they simply walked towards the middle of the island, heading for the tower. "According to our sources, the man we're looking for is at the top of this tower. He's fortified it with an army of pirates, so get ready for a fight," she said before noticing the gaping hole in the doorway to the tower and the pirates bleeding out next to it. "Someone's here?" she asked herself before entering the darkness of the tower, following the trail of bodies; some were knocked out, others dead by various means. Emily wondered why someone would attack the tower, and who attacked it.

Near the top of the tower; Hecate had used her powers to get ahead of everyone else. Rock, the fastest of the 3 behind, was catching up with her, leaving Xaroz and Licoal alone. Suddenly, the wall next to them collapsed, a giant axe flying out of it at Xaroz. Xaroz cut the axe in half quickly with his sword only to see a giant man clad in stone-like armor walking towards him. "No one escapes the juggernaut," he said, throwing another axe, blocking off the exit to the room. He charged at Xaroz, only for Xaroz's sword to pierce his heart, quickly killing him. His last words before death were simply, "But…I'm the juggernaut..."

Soon after Xaroz had killed the mountain of a man, Licoal was rushed with such force he felt like his soul had been pushed out of him. When the dust cleared from the assault he saw a small girl in a no-sleeve hoodie and shorts standing above him. She spoke with a voice like an angel but her words were more fit for a devil, spoken with a smile, "Would you like your bones broken or crushed?" Before Licoal could react Xaroz slashed down at the girl, only for the blade to stop before hitting her and go backwards as if it'd hit a strong set of armor.

"What the hell?" Xaroz said before Licoal spoke up, "Go on! Catch up with the others I'll take this girl on!" His skin became slightly red as the room heated up. Xaroz decided not to argue with him and just go on, since it seemed physical attacks didn't work on her. Licoal slashed at the girl with a superheated blade, only for the same effect to occur and the girl to smile before punching Licoal, sending him flying. "You don't have the strength to even touch me!" she yelled, charging towards him again, this time cracking his ribs, making blood spurt out of his mouth. "What the hell…" Licoal said, his skin becoming redder as steam started to come off his blood, boiling. He shot at her at an extremely high speed as he smashed his sword at her, only to cause it to crack, not touching her. "You can never touch me! I'm an armor woman!" she said, rushing him again, breaking a few ribs.

Licoal grinned now that she had given away how she was able to withstand every attack. He held up his hand, his body turning back to normal color as a red ball started to form in his hand. Quickly, he threw the ball at the girl and another in the same direction; he kept this up for a good 10 red balls before one sent her flying, burning her hoodie. "Success!" Licoal shouted in his head as he started up his barrage again with two hands. The girl laid defeated, her skin burned and charred from his attacks. Licoal simply smiled and said, "You might be an armor woman, but I'm a 10,000 degree human." He then proceeded to walk out of the room, following the path Xaroz had taken.

A man with long unkempt green hair, wearing a long black leather jacket was sitting in a throne-like chair, looking down at the group that had arrived. Hecate had just finished making various holes in pirates and Rock had knocked out a few. Xaroz joining them recently had cut around 5 pirates. "Well, well, well. 3 wannabe pirates taking on Taiyou the Pirate Lord? Or maybe you're bounty hunters. I'm sure 15m beli sounds very tempting to the common fool," he said, gloating above them only for his facial expression to turn sour. He sent a strange red beam at Hecate, the source of the laughter, although she paid it no mind and began to speak, taking out a metal ball and throwing it into the sky, positioning her hand like a gun. "15m? Are you joking? My bounty is 113m. I'm the fucking shock princess," she said, giving her hand the motion of firing it when the ball fell into target, shooting it into a beam, disrupting the beam and shooting towards Taiyou, only to be dodged.

Before anyone could launch another attack, a small voiced entered the room. "WANTED PIRATES, YOU ARE HEREBY SUGGESTED TO TURN YOURSEVES IN! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" Hecate was annoyed, sending an electric shock at the small child only for it to turn into foam when she blocked it with her hand. She then touched some of the knocked out pirates, making their bodies shift into that of tin toys and stuffed bears. "Toys, I order you to attack these pirates!" she called out as the toys jumped at the group, only to be burned and sent flying by Hecate's electricity as she became annoyed at the fact this girl sent toys after her. "YOU LITTLE WHORE, I'LL SEND SO MANY VOLTS THROUGH YOUR BODY YOU WILL JERK WITH EVERY MOVEMENT FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" she yelled out in anger as more electricity built up, flying across the room, metal floating all around, swirling like a tornado.

She sent a barrage of guns, swords, metal doors, pendants and anything else at the girl only for them all to be turned into toy versions of themselves. This only infuriated Hecate more, causing the air to become more and more static, making everyone's hair stand up. Before she could launch another attack, Rock tackled her out of the window. "Nothing is working on her!" he screamed as they fell, "Let it go!" Just before they hit the ground, Hecate stopped their fall with her powers, creating a magnetic field to repulse the iron in everyone's blood, slightly slowing their fall to make them hover, catching Licoal and Xaroz as they jumped out after them, not keen to stay with the Marine who was able to stop the crazy powerhouse in her tracks. They quickly made their escape, taking a medium-sized ship from a gang of pirates.

Meanwhile, Emily smiled as she walked out of the tower with a squad of marines followed by a long line of toys led by a large stuffed bear in a leather jacket. As Emily reached her ship, she was met with a most unpleasant sight; 3 Marine Battleships were on the horizon, all with black sails, a red marine symbol on them. This was G-3, the intelligence branch. It was led by a scoundrel of a man who would probably suck on the feet of the Gorosei if they ordered him to do so. And that very man left one of the ships, approaching her. She truly hated the feeling this man gave her but stomached it, considering he was both a Vice Admiral and an ex-CP0 agent. His name was Vice Admiral Hikaru, The Shadow.

"Captain Lemair, it's been a while," he said with a monotone voice, spreading a fake smile across his face. Emily gave him the same fake smile but with a fake sweet voice, "Indeed it has, Vice Admiral. It's a pleasure to see you again." She almost wanted to hurl as she coughed out those last few words. Straight to business, Hikaru spoke up, "I will need you to release the pirate known as Taiyou from your curse." Emily obliged, touching the bear, turning him back into a knocked out man. "Anything else, Vice Admiral?" Emily asked as various Marines in long black coats took the man onboard one of the G-3 Ships. "No, that'll be all Captain. You may return to your base for further instruction," he said, turning away from her. Emily saluted him and then proceeded to take the rest of her toy prisoners onto her own ship, setting sail for G-8's base.

Emily arrived at the base, heading towards the Vice Admirals office. After a long hassle of the VA trying to hug her he finally calmed down to receive her report. He stopped her in the middle of it, "She had the powers of magnetism and electricity?" he questioned, only for Emily to nod. His face was serious; something Emily was not used to seeing in her VA's face. The VA looked out the window for a while before speaking up, "Have you ever met Admiral Elizabeth?" he asked, Emily pondered the question before answering. "We've been introduced, but never had any real conversation," She said. "Ah. Well, believe it or not, I and Elizabeth were once stationed together before she became an admiral. Old drinking buddies in fact. One time when we were drinking she got overly drunk…told me about her adventures of becoming a marine. She told me of a friend she had; someone who had great power that she felt could someday destroy the world. She told me if I ever touched a hair on that person's body she would vaporize me on sight. But…just because she said that doesn't mean we shouldn't hunt down the source of this power. Captain Lemair, I am ordering you to hunt the woman you encountered on Vista Island; this calls for extreme precaution." Emily nodded. The fact her VA was so serious both frightened and enthralled her. So many worthless pirates she had taken down with ease. "This might yet be a challenge," she thought as she walked out of the office, gathering up her main Squad; they were all strong marines and she felt content with their ability.

Meanwhile, Hecate and the gang was searching through their ship as they followed the log pose. There was much to the ship; plenty of weapons, supplies and various other tools. But little did they know, the greatest part of this ship was sleeping below in a hidden area of the ship. The previous owners of this ship did not know about this either; the stowaway of storms.

***If you haven't guessed it yet, Emily has the Hobi Hobi no Mi

***For those wondering on a timeline perspective, Emily's VA (Vice Admiral Roshi) spent all but 2 weeks with Elizabeth as it took her as much as 3 months to climb her way to admiral.

***The Juggernaut dying so easily was a joke/references for my friends who read this. As you might know the world and characters of this are based on a private One piece RP I ran with my friends. The Juggernaut scene is from that RP, in most cases I come up with characters on the spot, the original scene had the juggernaut throwing the axe and the little girl coming out, this was meant to be the juggernaut, buuuut…no one got that and once Licoal had defeated the girl they asked where the juggernaut was, not interested in running another battle I had him die in one go.

***The Armor girls Devil Fruit is non-canon based on the abilities of Kinuhata Saiai her appearance is also based off of Kinuhata Saiai

***Also for those who haven't guessed it Licoal has the Atsu Atsu no Mi

***Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot going on.


	6. Chapter 6: The Blood Blade

_**The Blood Blade**_

The sun had barely risen over the vast sea before the shouting began. "YOU CAN'T JUST EAT MEAT FROM LAST NIGHT AND DRINK SAKE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! YOU GOT TO HAVE A PROPER BREAKFAST," Rock shouted as Hecate gulped down a bottle. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll get right on that," she said, walking out of the ship's kitchen with her bottle. For Hecate, the bottle was more than just a drink; it was a way to forget. Everyone dealt with Kensei's death in different ways; Elizabeth joined the marines, Vincent left to develop technology, James isolated himself on an island tainted with poison. She still hadn't heard from her mother. Hecate sighed, walking through the ship, drinking every now and then. She had taken the worst habit to deal with it, and she knew it. She understood Rock was trying to help but it just pissed her off more, even if he didn't understand why.

"God, she is so annoying!" Rock said, pacing throughout the kitchen as Xaroz and Licoal ate their breakfast. After some more yelling and pacing, Rock finally sat down to eat "She won't listen to ya, no matter how much you yell. Just let her drink and eat how she wants," Xaroz said, drinking some water. "But…but she's our friend! We got to look out for her!" Rock proclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I don't exactly get friendly vibes from her, mainly because if you get too close you get volts of electricity flowing though you," Licoal said, feasting on the leftovers. "That's not her fault! You ate a devil fruit, you know what it does!" Rock said, defending Hecate. "Actually, because I ate a devil fruit I know she could control that; you don't start burning up near me," Licoal said, shooting down Rock's defense.

Hecate was off drinking on top of the ship's main mast, looking over the ocean. She thought back to the first time she did this…It was back when she first joined The Creation Pirates. Elizabeth had guided her up to the top to show her the sunrise. She felt an aching pain in her chest as she thought back to when everyone was still together; before Akki left, before Kensei died and everyone went their own ways. She wished very much for those times to return. She felt water flow down her face; one thing she could never stop was the tears that came with the memories. She wiped her face and took another drink before dropping down and heading back into the kitchen.

"What are you guys looking at?" She said, taking another large drink. "Rock thinks…you need an intervention," Licoal said. "He said ya gotta stop drinkin' and something about caring about his friends," Xaroz said, only to be followed by laughter from Hecate. "Friends? I barely know you guys. The only thing I know is your names!" she said, laughing as Rock entered. "Then let's change that! Let's all get to know each other!" he proclaimed with a smile on his face. Hecate just looked at him like he was insane. "Fine, I'll start," Rock said, sitting down.

"I grew up in the North Blue on an island known as Coral Island. The sea around it was abundant with sea stone, so our island was pretty wealthy. I was left in the care of my godfather, Dalton. He was a sea stone blacksmith and made my gauntlets for me. When I was 15 my godfather revealed the truth of my parents; they had left me with him when I was 2 months old—to protect me. My father was once a Vice-Admiral for the Marines, and my mother was a Pirate captain. After years of my father chasing my mother they fell in love and joined together. They left both sides and became revolutionaries, as they called it. 4 years later, I left for the sea to find my own way!" he finished with enthusiasm.

"Revolutionaries? Like that Yonko and its crew? I think their name is Kikou," Licoal said. "I doubt they joined up with that Yonko, considering that they showed up 2 years ago on a warpath for the world government," Hecate said, taking yet another drink. "Scary that one is, nothing known about them; no gender, no features, no devil fruits, nothing. Entire crew covered in shadow," she added between drinks.

"Well I guess I'll tell my story," Licoal said. "I was born in a pretty normal environment. I lived with my parents in the East Blue. Sometimes my Grandpa who was a famous Marine would come visit us…I thought he was a hero. Admiral Keno, The Unbreakable they called him—" He was shortly cut off by Hecate. "WHOA, WHOA! ADMIRAL KENO!? AS IN THE ADMIRAL KENO THE GUARDIAN OF MARINEFORD?! THE EATER OF ONE OF THE RAREST LOGIAS!? HAHA, MAN, WHAT A DISAPOINTMENT YOU MUST BE TO HIM!" Hecate said, laughing before changing her expression as she saw the pained look on Licoal's face.

"Yeah…I was supposed to become a big marine like him… but then…they came. Celestial Dragons. They had our town burned and took all the children as slaves, said we deserved worse and should be grateful. I and my friends were taken… The 5 us were forced to go onto a forested island… 2 of us died that night. My friend Kiseki died in my hands, his bottom half ripped off by some monster. The other died alone…his name was Sai. The other 2 were named Aoichi and Berul. We survived for 8 years, being forced into that forest day after day. One day, I found a purple fruit. Hungry from the trip to the area I ate it in one go; it tasted strange and sour. At first, it did nothing; we went back to where those celestial dragons held us. We had no choice; those who ran never survived. The next morning I overslept, I went off searching for Aoichi and Berul…only to find Berul dead in a pool of blood. The culprit was a deer-bear. Enraged, I charged him with nothing more than a wooden sword, but my sword caught fire. burning the monster. I barely saved Aoichi…she was badly wounded… but then we fell into a pit. Aoichi started sinking. I tried to pull her, but I couldn't… Slowly the ground swallowed her…but for me she kept a smile up, always kept it up throughout the long 8 years. After that, I blacked out. When I awoke, the entire island was burned. I found a small ship that survived and made my escape…My grandfather never once came to save me. No marines ever came to save the children who had been taken."

Hecate was quiet, and so was everyone else. Hecate breathed deeply before putting her hand on Licoal's shoulder. It didn't shock him. She smiled and said, "They will pay. One day, the sea shall be overflowed with the blood of those wretched world nobles." Licoal smiled; it gave him some sort of security knowing Hecate not only killed for them but would even damper her powers to comfort them.

"I guess I'll go next" Xaroz said. "My past isn't that exciting. I was born in the East Blue. My mother died in birth according to my Father, and I spent most of my childhood training under the art of the sword at his Dojo. When I was 16, a Pirate came to our Island and told me all about his adventures. That's when I decided I wanted to sail the sea and have adventures of my own. So I took the sword my Father gave me and left 6 months ago. And now I'm here with you psychopaths," he said, looking over at Hecate during the last sentence.

"Well that was a nice story time, but if you'll excuse me, I have some drinking to do," Hecate said, standing up. "Oh, come on, tell us your story," Rock pleaded. Licoal and Xaroz nodded and looked at her with anticipation. Hecate sighed and sat back down, taking a large drink before speaking. "I was born in the New World, some unknown island with a small town. Never knew my parents or any guardian. Grew up on the streets without a name or home. When I was 5 pirates came to my island and razed it to the ground. They murdered the men, kidnaped the children and raped the women. I only survived because I was hiding from a store owner on a rooftop at the time. Hours later, another set of pirates came; they were different. They approached me carefully. After a while, they offered to take me in—adopt me. They gave me the name of the god of those who razed my village; Hecate, The Goddess of Death. Apparently the pirates were some sort of religious cult. It didn't really matter to me, but it mattered to them. In their eyes, this cult had wronged one of their crew and had to pay. I was adopted by the first mate and Captain. They went to the base of those pirates and killed every single one. Brought the leader to me. At first I wasn't sure what to do, but then something came over me. Took a dagger and stabbed him until my hands bled. When I stopped, I was a different person. The chains that once held me back weren't simply removed, they were shattered by this crew; my new family. I spent 15 years with them, until 2 years ago our captain died, and we all went our own ways."

Hecate looked at them, taking another drink. "Is that why you drink? Because your father died?" The bottle shattered in Hecate's hands as her body tensed with anger. She almost felt like killing Rock at that moment, but stopped herself. "Yeah. I drown my sorrows in sake. Big deal," she said grumpily, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. It was night now. A cold breeze flowed through the air as Hecate looked at the moon. "Fucking Boy Scout, what right does he get to judge my habits?!" she said angrily before shooting a bolt of electricity at the sky in anger.

And then she saw it; a massive pirate ship with the symbol of The Slashing Pirates. That symbol belonged to a warlord, Nora The Blood Blade. She gained her position by killing 1000 pirate captains and their crews for the world government. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Hecate shouted. "GET OUT HERE," she screamed at the kitchen. Rock and the rest ran out of the kitchen and noticed the giant ship approaching them right away. "W-what's that?!" Rock said. "Ship of a warlord," Hecate said, looking around for the iron rods she had put on the deck before. Suddenly, a barrage of cannon balls filled the sky. "Fuck!" Hecate shouted before sending out a massive pulse, creating an electromagnetic field, shooting the cannon balls backwards.

Beneath the deck footsteps could be heard, getting closer and closer until a young dark-skinned boy came out, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the noise," he said groggily, looking at the 4. "W-wha…I could've swore I was on a ship filled with a bunch people," he said, examining the others. "We kind of took this ship," Rock said, scratching the back of his head. "We don't have time for you little shits to talk we got a warship on us!" Hecate yelled as she picked up a bunch of iron rods. The young boy took out a long staff and began waving it around. "I'll take care of them," he said as storm clouds began to form and the waves got higher. Soon a tsunami was approaching the warlord's ship from one side and a tornado from the other, and behind it a hurricane was shaping. The kid smiled, turning to the 4, "I ate a devil fruit and became a storm man!" The warlord's ship was crushed by the wrath of the storms created by the young boy—but it was too late.

Nora stood on the ship with a grin, sword in hand. "What a shame, I liked that crew. Oh well, I'll just take this ship and find another." Her head came off as Xaroz dashed at her, cutting her. "Tsk tsk, what a bad boy," she said, slashing his back, her head reattaching itself. "Ugh, that fool! Everyone knows that the slashing pirate's captain ate the Bara Bara no mi!" Hecate yelled, firing a metal rod at her, only for it to be dodged by her body separating. "Ah, ah, no no little shock princess," Nora said, throwing some knives at Hecate, only for them to be stopped by her powers. Nora smiled, reconnecting her body parts, only for Rock to grab her with his gauntlets. "NOW, XAROZ!" In the blink of an eye, Xaroz cut down Nora. blood pouring out of the wound across her torso. "You alright with that kid? You just helped in a murder," Hecate said. "She was going to kill us. On this sea, it's survival. We gotta do what we must," he said, looking down at her. Rock turned to the young boy who had helped them and gave out his hand. "My name's Rock. What's yours?" he said. "Cai. Cai Yukio," he said, taking his hand. "Great, another male," Hecate said grumpily before returning to the kitchen in search of another bottle of sake.

"So, you control storms? That's pretty cool," Rock said as he wrapped up Nora's body. "Yeah, I gained the power when I ate this fruit I found on an old pirate ship. Couldn't control it at all but pretty soon I got the hang of it," he said, making a small tornado in his hand. "Spotted one!" Licoal shouted from the lookout as he pointed towards a large mountain-looking island. On the front the word MARINE was painted. Rock put Nora's body onto a small boat and pushed it off towards the island. "Okay, let's get out of here," Rock said. Xaroz turned the boat, looking at an eternal pose he had gotten off Nora's body. "Looks like were headed for Myvah Island," he shouted down to them.

***Finally~ I hope no one got annoyed with that little exposition/bonding chapter, I'm trying to develop everyone's relationships without putting them in life or death situations.

***Next chapter we'll get our first newspaper! Along with the arrival of Myvah island, where Rock will meet someone that'll change his life!


	7. Chapter 7: The Fist

_**The Fist**_

It was dawn when the unlikely friends reached the island of Myvah, known for the battle between Aigisu ,The Dark Monster, owner of the Aragami Aragami no Mi—Hannibal (Dark) Model, said to be the 3rd rarest Zoan fruit, even more rare than the mythical Zoan—and Admiral Shata the Red Thunder. The only thing that remained was a crater of an island. But in the years the people who have come to Myvah Island for a new life have transformed the crater into one of the biggest trade cities on the Grand Line. Anything can be found in this city of wood and stone, legal or illegal you can find it. Many retired pirates also flee to this island for safety from being hunted down from Cipher Pol agents and marines alike.

Rock was out on deck when he spotted the island. "GUYS, GUYS! IT'S THE ISLAND!" he yelled, which, in return, gained the presences of the entire ship. Rock was more amazed by the sight of his new friends than the island. Back on Coral Island, he had never really had real friends that he felt he could trust his life too. But these people; not only were they strong, but they were caring. He felt like he could fall into a volcano and still be saved somehow. This made him happy knowing he had made such great friends. This thought was shattered as soon as Hecate opened her mouth. "God, why the fuck did we arrive so early? I barely got any sleep," she said, yawning, scratching her chest under her shirt before walking back into the ship. "What wonderful people….." Rock muttered under his breath before turning back to the island. "YOSH! TIME TO GET THIS SHIP REPAIRED AND OUTFITTED!" he said, smiling. "Outfitted?" Licoal asked. "Mhm! My godfather told me about an island…" he said, looking up into the sky. "He said it flew over the Grand Line in the sky, and that stuff on it could upgrade my gauntlets! People who want to hurt us will only get stronger from this point, so I should get strong as well!"

"I wouldn't bother, 90% of ships don't survive the trek," Hecate said, reappearing in new clothes. "Plus, I doubt you have enough beli for anyone to make the proper upgrades to the ship," she added as the ship docked. "Don't go shootin' his dreams," Xaroz said, jumping down from the wheel. "Dreams are meant to be shot," she said grimly as she got off the ship and went into town. "Don't worry about her, Rock. Ya just gotta follow your dreams to the end of the line," he said, patting him on the back as he made sure the anchor had landed properly. "Right! Come on Cai! Let's go find the shipwrights!" he said, dragging along the boy off the ship and further into the complex Docks.

Hecate walked through the streets with a bag over her shoulder as she intended to actually grab supplies this time; meat, lots of it. She smiled as every person she passed seemed to lose a bit of change as it decided to fly away. Why work for money when you can steal it by thinking about it, she always said. Suddenly, her entire body froze up as her heart rate increased. She could feel every drop of sweat flow down her and drop onto the ground. The entire world seemed to grey out as a man walked by her. He was wearing a pure black vest, a short-sleeved dress shirt and black tie, and his pants seemed to be black dress pants and his shoes shined with the sun and he was smoking a cigarette. But what was more was the 'aura' as most people called it was red…pure blood red. She could feel the power flow off him. Hecate could see peoples Auras as they were simply the electromagnetic field everyone generates. This man was dangerous. The only time she had felt this fear was when she saw her mother lose her temper and when an Admiral had went after her during Kensei's war.

Hecate did not move, not until the man was at least 2 blocks away. She then fell to her knees breathing deeply. "What the hell was that…?" she said to herself as she struggled to get up. After she gathered herself, she decided the best thing was to go along with her business. He wasn't bothering her so she was safe. She walked through various stalls before she had both collected enough meat to last for a while and more beli than she had entered the island with. Hecate stopped dead in her tracks and walked back a bit looking at a display before smiling. She quickly entered the shop, coming out with nearly 20 bags being held by metal objects she was making hover, along with more money. "A girl has her needs, "she said, leaving a now empty clothing store.

Meanwhile, Xaroz and Licoal were looking through a sword shop. "Don't you have that impressive katana? Why do you need more?" Licoal said as he looked through the more bulky swords. "It never hurts to have a backup blade. Who knows when someone like Hecate will come along and rip your weapon away," he said, smiling as he looked through the swords. "True, true," Licoal said, testing the weight of a sword. "By the way, that pirate, the one from your story, anyone famous?" Licoal asked. "Hmm…not sure. He had a strange name, Jin something. Said he was from some place called Wano Country. Sounded weird. Somewhere from the new world. But from what he told me the way of the sword was a common lifestyle there, almost everyone followed it," Xaroz said while examining multiple katana. "Sounds like a dreamy place, not enough people appreciate the art," he said, thinking of the psychopath electrobitch and the brute fathands. He sighed before finally taking a sword that was half his body in both length and width to the counter. The clerk looked at him and his small frame, but Licoal just smiled as he paid for the sword and a leather strap that had a holster for the blade on its back. He wrapped the strap around his chest and put the sword in its holster before going over to Xaroz. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, none of these katana are properly weighted or have enough endurance," he said, sighing, walking out the door.

"H-h-how much!?" Rock shouted before pulling some lint out of his pockets and dropping it on the ground. "I guess Hecate was right when she said it would be expensive…" Just as he had lost hope the man Hecate had walked past earlier came up beside him. "What's the matter kid?" he asked as he lit another cigarette, throwing his old one into the ocean. "I don't have enough money for the parts needed to get me to Sky Island…" he said, sighing. "Hmm, well I got this bag of beli…don't really need it, it'll just weigh me down on my way back," he said, dropping a large bag beside Rock. Rock struggled to lift up the bag as he opened it. His mouth felt dry as he looked at it then the man then the back. "T-t-this….THIS IS TOO MUCH," he screamed, only for the man to scratch his head. "Don't think about it…just what I gathered on my trip here. Just visiting an old friend, don't really need it," The man took another step towards the ocean before turning to Rock. "Hey, kid. Why do you wanna go to Sky Island?" he asked. Rock smiled before saying, "I want to get stronger…so I can fulfill my dream!" The man gave a small smile before returning to an expressionless look. "Keep working kid, maybe one day I'll see you in the New World," he said before jumping into the sky, landing into the water, making a large splash, "WHA!?" Rock said. "Som-" He was cut off as the man blasted out of the ocean, creating a massive wave. "W-what power…" Rock said, watching in awe as the man got smaller with each jump.

Cai had his arms behind his back before looking over into the bag. "That is a lot huh…" he said as Rock counted it slowly. "This…this is 2 billion beli…he just…" Rock looked back out to the sea; the man was no longer around. He went back to the shipwright, offering the payment for the upgrade. They still had 1.7b left over. Rock smiled; even if he struggled to carry the money onto the ship, "According to the man at the docks there's a knock-up stream cluster just a little north of here." Rock said to Cai "So, you got the upgrade?" Hecate said, getting onto the ship. "Yup! Some man in a vest gave us a ton of money." Hecate gulped as she had a flashback from the man earlier. "There's no way it was the same person," she said in her head as she entered the ship.

When Hecate exited the ship, she had multiple bags being carried by metal hooks. "What are you doing?" Rock asked. "Well, as I don't plan on dying just so you can go to a hubris-filled island, I'll be taking my own ship. If you survive you, can find me either at Water 7 or the Sabaody Archipelago. Make sure you go to Water 7 first, you'll need a ship built by the shipwrights there to make it in the New World," she said, waving her hand. "Y-y-you're leaving?" Rock said as he felt a pain in his chest as one of his friends was about to leave. "Yup. I have no reason for going to Sky Island and I can get a ship I can operate by myself here. Couldn't be sunshine and rainbows forever." Rock was silent for a while before he took out a gold watch. "Will you make me a promise at least?" he said with fire in his eyes. He wasn't planning on losing a friend. "What kind?" Hecate asked curious. "Return this to me, the next time we meet," he said, giving her the watch. Hecate opened it and saw a picture of a man and a woman. "Your... parents?" she asked, looking at him. Rock nodded. Hecate smiled for a split second and then took out a paper. "This is a vivre card. It'll pull towards wherever I am, and start burning if I'm close to death. You come find your watch, got it?" she said, holding out her hand in a shaking formation. Rock smiled and nodded taking her hand shaking it and taking the paper. "Got it."

Cai walked up behind Hecate and spoke up. "Uh, you mind if I come with? No offense to Rock or anything, but I'm not exactly interested in going to Sky Island either," he said with a smile on his face. "Sure kid, just make sure you keep up," she said as she walked off the ship, waving to Xaroz and Licoal as she passed them. "Where are they going?" Licoal asked Rock. Rock wiped his eyes and turned to them. "Their own way… we'll meet them again someday!" Rock said with a huge smile on his face as he turned to the direction the Knock-up streams were supposed to be. "Yosh! Let's go! To Sky Island!" Xaroz pulled up the anchor before steering the ship in the direction Rock pointed too.

Hecate and Cai bought a small but sturdy ship while Hecate stole all the coin beli the shipwrights had before sailing off. As they went off, a bird dropped a newspaper on their ship and then proceeded to drop one on Rock's ship. As both parties read it, they had mixed reactions. Hecate laughed her ass off and Rock cried out in pain.

The newspaper read, "Warlord killed! Suspected parties on the run! A new power gap in the Warlords with the death of Nora the Blood Blade was reported dead earlier today. The suspected parties behind the attack are a band of pirates who showed up on Drum Island. They are suspected to be behind the murders of various marines and civilians along with the reason Drum Island burned. They seem to be led by a man and a woman. All members of the suspected parties have been identified by the world government, and we have attached bounties' posters for each member on this instant news issue."

The bounty posters were on the floor as Rock repeated, "I didn't kill her! I didn't kill her!" The posters read: Hecate The Shock Princess 118m, Rock 2m, Xaroz 800k, Licoal 790k. Hecate couldn't calm her laughter as she imagined how the others must be reacting. Hecate calmed her laughter smiling as she looked out over the sky, thinking back to the man. "I honestly don't care how strong he is…New Pirates are on the scene…Its going to be our era now…A…New Age!" She shouted at the sky as Cai used his powers to make the boat go faster.

***Well that was a fun chapter, introduction a new superpower. And bounty's for everyone! Expect Cai!

***Next Chapter will not have Hecate and will focus on Rock & co.'s adventures on Sky Island, including a fight that could change Rock and Xaroz lookout on the marines.

***For anyone wonder the man Hecate is so scared of is Maku The Fist, he's kind of a Yonko that specializes in Haki, I should of explained this back in Chapter 5 but the way Taiyou used lasers was actually an advanced form of Haki where you used your will to create an elemental beam. There's 10 Levels of Haki with about 3 subclasses currently made for Busoshoku Haki (I haven't made anything major for the other 2) the first level of Buso is the Black look that luffy's gets and the 2nd level is the purple tint that Vergo had. (And yes I know the black look is Kota in the canon story but the best part about this story is, it takes canon and shoves it out the window)

***There, I finished editing Avi – Elementninja111


	8. Chapter 8: The Ironclad

_**The Ironclad**_

Rock and co. sailed out to the sea as Rock directed Xaroz to where the knock-up stream should be. "Are you sure this is the right way?!" Xaroz yelled down. Rock nodded. "OF COURSE THAT MAN WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled. Licoal stared at the sky as it became darker. "Uh…I think a storm's coming," he said as Xaroz steered the ship. Before they knew it, a massive whirlpool had appeared in the ocean drawing them into it. "Uh rock…" Licoal said gulping. Rock looked at the whirlpool. "W-w-were…going to die…" he said. "I can't get out of the whirlpool!" Xaroz shouted, struggling with the steering wheel.

Before the ship was pulled all the way into the whirlwind, the sea calmed, the whirlwind vanishing. "Um…" Rock said looking around. Licoal opened his mouth, only for a massive stream of water to shoot into the, sky taking the boat with it. Rock and Licoal were struggling to get up and Xaroz felt like he was going to throw up, only being able to stand by holding onto the steering wheel.

"W-what happened," Licoal said as he stood up. Rock had a giant smile on his face before he did a cheer pose. "WE MADE IT!" he yelled. "And just who are you?" a man said from behind them. He had small white wings and wore an oriental outfit. Rock turned around, seeing the man's wings. "W-w-wings! That's amazing!" Rock said, reaching out to touch the wings only for the man to disappear in a blink of an eye, appearing behind Xaroz. "You still haven't answered my question," he said. "The star-eyed one is Rock, the other is Licoal and I'm Xaroz. Who are you?" The man disappeared in another blink, appearing behind Licoal. "Those are weird names. I'm the Guardian of The White Sea, but you may call me The Guardian of The White Sea," he said, appearing on another part of the ship.

"H-how are you doing that," Licoal said as the man moved around the ship seemingly teleporting. The man ignored him. "Um, where should we go from here? We're looking for Skypiea!" Rock said happily "What are you, stupid? This is Skypiea," he said, appearing next to rock. "Uh…well then we're looking for land!" Rock responded, still happy. "Angel Island," the man said, pointing off in the distance from behind Xaroz. "Don't cause any trouble for the island you hear!" he said, now off the boat, floating on what seemed to be a trail of clouds. Before they could respond he was gone. "I guess…were going to angel island!" Rock said as he looked off where the man had pointed.

Rocks eyes were lit up with wonder as they walked through the town. "Oh! I found one!" Licoal said, pointing over to a building that said "BANK" above it. "Yosh! Let's get some beli converted into that extol stuff that old lady told us about!" Rock said, walking towards the bank. He entered and took out a bag of Beli and gave it to the old man. "I'd like to convert 100,000 beli to extol please." The man, who seemed friendly enough, suddenly changed his expression to one of fear, quickly hitting a button that closed down the bank, "PIRATES! ONLY PIRATES COULD BE CARRYING AROUND THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Rock stood there with a puzzled look, "Huh…"

Once Rock realized what was going on he freaked out, "Licoal! We gotta get out of here!" Rock moved to the closed door only for the man to get in the way. "I won't let you!" he said. "Get out of my way!" Rock said, head-butting the old man as gently as he could. The man fell to ground, a woman screaming, running over to him. "FATHER! NO FATHER, PLEASE DON'T DIE," she screamed, holding him, glaring at Rock. "W-wha- I didn't. I..." Rock was at a loss for words. "You didn't have to kill him!" Xaroz said, cutting open the door. "I didn't mean to!" Rock said. "It doesn't matter now, we gotta get out of here," Licoal said as he rushed out the door.

Xaroz dragged Rock who was losing all motivation. He sat with a dark look on his face. "I swore…I swore I'd never kill anyone again," Rock said, taking off his gauntlets, staring at the scars on his hands. He began to punch the ground repeatedly, the ground eventually cracking and breaking. "You don't gotta be so hard on yourself, you couldn't have known," Xaroz said. "The main problem is we can't carry all this money," Licoal said. "You both don't understand…" Rock said, taking off his shirt, revealing his upper body to be riddled with scars, "These scars…they're proof of the law I follow, the covenant within myself. I know that may sound strange for this world but… I can't take lives like they're nothing. Lives are precious; people don't come back," he said, his head lowering, hair covering his eyes.

Xaroz sat down beside him with a grim look on his face, "I didn't realize you held such a law…I'm sorry you had to held with the warlord… and about the man." Rock shrugged it off, "The warlord… she would've killed us. It was better to stop her as fast as possible. A prolonged fight could've injured one of us. But that old man…he was harmless, just trying to protect this island. This island we came to without any sort of permission, in the hopes of becoming stronger…" Licoal couldn't truly understand why it affected Rock so much, since most of his life had been a living nightmare; he didn't have the same morals. But he decided to try and comfort Rock anyways. "We can't dwell on the past… No matter what happens, nothing will happen if we beat ourselves up. We just got to keep moving forward!" he said smiling. Rock didn't raise his head and just stared at the ground, blood dripping from his fists.

Off in the distance, a marine battleship had arrived, a man with long grey hair stepping off it. His face was covered in scars and he had a long sword on his hip as he took out a mini Den Den Mushi, speaking into it. "I've arrived on Skypiea and am beginning a search for the source of the distress call. Vice Admiral Riku, out," he said with a gruff voice as he began to walk through the town. Quickly, he was approached by a woman. "The pirates! They're over there!" she said pointing. The man took out a pistol and thanked her before shooting her in the head. "I don't need civilians that are so easy to inform around," he said as he walked over to the place she had pointed.

The man saw the 3 and his face turned to an annoyed expression. "You called me for a bunch of kids?" he said, giving his marines an order to get into firing position. "If you ever waste my time again I'll burn this island." He moved his hand ordering his men to fire on the group of bystanders. Rock lifted his head, seeing the horrible act. This Marine had killed an entire group of civilians. He grinded his teeth until blood tricked down the right side of his lip. He put his gauntlets back on as he clenched his fists, creaking. Rock's heart pounded with thundering fury, and his blood boiled to the point he had to scream. He let out a roaring tirade and bellowed with his head to the sky until his lungs ached. Tears flowed through his eyes, slightly obscuring his vision. Marines fell to their knees, foaming at the mouth. The vice admirals' subordinates had fallen unconscious due to Rock's feelings.

The Vice Admiral who was about to leave turned, looking at him. "Haoshoku huh... This will be interesting," he said before taking out his pistol again, shooting another civilian who had come to see what was going on as his voice raised. "For every hour you do not surrender yourself to the world government I shall kill a civilian," he shouted at them. "What if we beat you before you can shoot another one!" Xaroz yelled. Licoal took a different direction, taking his sword to the neck of a marine who was knocked out. "What if we kill a marine for every civilian you kill," he said. The Vice Admiral simply shot another one. "Justice takes sacrifices," he said as he shot the marine Licoal had his sword to. "YOU BASTARD, YOU SAID EVERY HOUR," Xaroz yelled. "And you said you would defeat me before then. I guess were both liars," The Vice Admiral said with a smug look on his face.

Rock couldn't take any more of this pointless death. He let out another roar, rushing at the vice admiral with a powerful punch aimed at his chest. The Vice Admiral simply coated his chest with Busoshoku Haki smiling. "Good effort," he said before bring his elbow down on Rock's arm, only for him to move out of the way, his dodge countered by a kick from the vice admiral, sending him into Xaroz. "Is this… what my father believed in?! IS THIS JUSTICE!?" he screamed. "Justice is removal of piracy by any means necessary," the Vice Admiral said.

"Tempest…SLASH!" Xaroz yelled, swinging down his katana, creating a blade of wind. The wind blade slightly ripped The Vice Admiral's Justice coat. This annoyed him as he drew his sword. What seemed to be a long sword was actually a Nodachi with a jagged blade. Quickly, using "Soru" he whispered tapping his feet against the ground, disappearing at great speeds. The next time any of the 3 saw him he was cutting down Xaroz. While he did not fatally injure him, he cut his left arm clean off. Xaroz screamed in pain as Licoal's body became red, rushing over to him. "This will burn but it'll stop your bleeding," Licoal said, acting quickly to make sure Xaroz didn't lose too much blood. The rest of Licoal's body turned to normal but his hands began to steam as he grabbed Xaroz wound, burning it closed. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Xaroz yelled and screamed in pain, biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed. Licoal turned to the Vice Admiral. "I guess I'll have to go all out!" he said as he put his hands on his legs. "Atsu… JETT!" Licoal yelled, his body bolting towards the vice admiral in a line of steam. "Atsu…CRASH," he yelled again, creating two balls of heat in his hands, slamming them together against the vice admiral's sides. It did nothing but burn his clothes. Annoyed, the vice admiral slashed down at him, only for it to be dodged by another AtsuJet. "He's…strong...," Licoal said, breathing heavily.

Xaroz struggled to stand. "Lend…me your strength… I'll show you a move I learned from that pirate," he said, holding out the katana. Licoal nodded, heating it up. Once he was done, Xaroz walked towards the Vice Admiral. "Did you know? This katana is an O Wazamono Grade Sword. Most call it The Cursed Flower, but to the common swordsman it's known under a different name; two in fact. Wind Blade…and Sky Cutter," he said, raising the sword up high. "Normally this would be stronger…but one hand will have to do," he said as he positioned it. The Vice Admiral smiled. "I'll take this and demoralize them," he thought. Xaroz spoke one last time, "AtsuHana…" Slashing down with great force, red winds flowed out of the blade gracefully as they took the form of a great dragon. The Vice Admiral realized at the last second the power of this attack, but it was too late; The Dragon collided with the Vice Admiral, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body, crashing him into the mast of his ship. He struggled to stand. "Pirates cannot defeat Justice, learn your place!" he yelled, coughing up blood between every other word. "Your justice is wrong!" Rock yelled as he quickly moved towards the Vice Admiral punching him repeatedly. The Vice Admiral fell backwards, passing out.

A woman looked out from her window and saw the results. "They beat him!" she shouted, and soon a crowd had gathered around the trio. "We're so sorry for misjudging you, what are you called?" Licoal and Xaroz looked over at Rock and smiled. "We're the Rock Pirates," they said in unison. Later the 3 walked through the town, Rock trailing behind still upset over the old man. They had bought dials and new clothes. Xaroz now wore a long coat covering his missing arm. He winced every now and then at the pain. Rock treaded along the road onto their ship as Xaroz sailed off. "WAAAAIT!" They heard a voice. Soon a small purple octopus was thrown to them. Rock looked over at where it had come from and his eyes lit up with fire. The old man and daughter were standing there, waving. "Were sorry for tricking you!" they yelled. Rock's mouth was dry. "You…YOU DAMN OLD MAN!" he yelled as they sailed further away. Rock ran to the side of the ship and waved to the citizens of Lovely town. He then turned to his friends and said, "You know...I'm really going to miss this gentle breeze." Rock wiped the tears from his eyes and looked toward the sky with a new determined face.

"Hey, Rock, look at these cool shells. Apparently they're called dials," Licoal said, going through the bag he gathered everything in. Rock looked at the dials, his eyes wide with amazement. "These…fit perfectly into my gauntlets slots!" he said as he played around with them. "Hey, that's great and all, but…how do we get down," Xaroz said from the wheel of the ship. Before anyone could say anything the ship broke through a weak cloud layer, falling at extreme speeds. The purple octopus began to leave the ship, becoming bigger whilst grabbing the ship. Soon, it was like a hot air balloon, gently taking them down. Rock smiled with amazement at the giant octopus before turning and looking down at the blue sea he had come to love. "YOSH! TO WATER 7!"

Back on Angel Island, a marine in a black justice coat arrived; this was the leader of G-3. He looked down at Vice Admiral Riku and the dead civilians, sighing, "This is a mess." He noticed a woman walking by and spoke up. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know who stopped this corrupt marine?" he asked with a fake smile on his face. "Of course! It was the Rock Pirates! Rock, Licoal and Xaroz!" dhe said happily. "Very good…very good...," whispering to himself, turning around with a devious smile on his face. He ordered his men to take the vice admiral and have him executed in secret.

Meanwhile, in the New World; a valley covered in bodies and blood, a man with shaggy black hair that covered much of his face and went down most of his back was sitting on a rock, his foot on a still breathing man. "Who are the leaders of your little pirate army," he asked, pressing his foot into a wound. "L-like I'd tell you!" the man screamed out in pain. "Then I have no need for you," he said, shooting the man. Standing up, looking over the valley, admiring his handy work. He decided to wait here for a little bit to see how things panned out. And sure enough, 8 figures appeared on the horizon. 3 of them were in red coats that were decorated with gold and silver. "Those must be the 'generals' of this 'army'," he said, taking out his gun. He shot the people around them with such great accuracy that each of them died with a single bullet. "Leaders of the Pirate Army, with the power given to me by the world government I find you guilty of conspiring against the world and have sentenced you to death. Please, fight back; pirates who think they're some kind of authority don't deserve a quick death," he said with a smug looked. The 3 charged at him with angry voices. He ignored the words and simply focused on dodging. One by one they damaged each other in an effort to hit him.

Soon he stood above the exhausted 3. They had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. The man took one of their swords and proceeded to cut along one of their chests. He stopped for a second and then proceeded to cut each of their heads off. And then he waited. An hour passed and a man in a marine justice coat carrying a coat arrived. "Fleet Admiral Shin, we have a problem. The pirates who defeated Warlord Nora, they've defeated Vice Admiral Riku." The man took the coat from the man and put it on. "Has Vice Admiral Hikaru taken care of the situation?" he said, walking towards the sea. "Yes sir, the newspaper is set to be sent out tomorrow morning," he responded. The Fleet Admiral stopped before the edge of the island, a massive Marine battleship coming out of the ocean. "Good, send word to Admiral Keno, I want him stationed at Sabaody. Tell him not to engage until the pirates on these posters have arrived," he said, handing the man a set of posters. "You may think you're ahead of us…but the truth is, you're surrounded," the Fleet Admiral said smiling. "Oh, and have Jin head to Water 7, see if he can't catch a few pirates on their way to the archipelago," he said before walking onto the battleship via the board it had extended.

Back on Myvah Island; Emily stood, looking off at the horizon. She was approached by a marine. "Captain, various townspeople have confirmed The Shock Princess was here. She seems to have headed off in the direction of Water 7," he said. Emily nodded. "Right then. It seems were heading to Water 7. Prepare the ship. I want off this wretched Island as soon as possible," she said as she walked over to a crowd of toys, shouting, "Listen up! Soon another Marine ship will come! You are to get onto it and cause no trouble while you're transported to a prison." After this, she returned to her ship.

The next morning, newspapers were flown to the entire world. The headline read, "VICE ADMIRAL DEAD, PRIATES TO BLAME." The main article focused the death and funeral of Vice Admiral Riku.

"Yesterday, we attended Admiral Riku the Saint's funeral. May his soul be at peace knowing he fought his hardest for the good of all. Vice Admiral Hikaru had some sorts to say at the funeral, 'In their time of need, the islands of Skypiea called the now promoted for his efforts Admiral Riku to their island in hopes of protection. But alas, he had no idea what awaited him; the pirate crew killed a civilian every time he tried to move. He had no choice but to stand and take their punishment. He hated pirates, he truly did. While some might say hate is a strong word for such a saint, hate is more lasting than dislike. And justice lasts forever. That's what Admiral Riku was, a statue of towering justice above the pirate scum who tried to control people with power. In his dying moments Admiral Riku gave us a great secret. The Rock Pirates as they're called choose to hide and pretend that they're in fact some sort of heroes. I know that it is always more difficult to fight against faith than against knowledge, but please accept the truth and remember, the victor will never be asked if he told the truth. And when thinking about Rock the Roaring Will, remember, make the lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually, they will believe it.' Such a wonderful speech about a saint that has moved on. We hope this speech inspires marines for generations to come and help the people understand what a monster Rock the Roaring Will is. And now, we give the newest bounty posters."

The posters read; Rock the Roaring Will 98m, Xaroz the Sword of The East 59m, Licoal the Red Sun 60m.

***Jeez I procrastinated this chapter for sooo long, glad it's finally done.

***So big things have happened, Rock and co. have been blamed for the murder of a Vice Admiral promoted Admiral after death, Rock is almost at that 100m mark, The pirate from Xaroz story is working for the marines!? That'll be some interesting conflict, and we met The Fleet Admiral, Shin the Transcended.

***Look out for Chapter 9 when Hecate has a showdown against Emily and Jin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallen Saint

_**The Fallen Saint**_

While Rock and Co. rushed to Water 7, Hecate and Cai were already roaming the streets of the city island. "God, how are we going to find anything!?" Cai said, annoyed by all the walking. "Don't worry, we're headed the right way; Dock One," Hecate said, wondering why she was dealing with this kid.

Meanwhile; Emily arrived at Water 7 and was met with an unlikely ally. "Emily, it's been a while. How are you and your puppets doing?" the man said with a smile on his face. "I'm doing fine, and I prefer stuffed bears. How's the family?" she asked. "With the payment from this job mother will be able to afford her hip surgery," he said with a yawn. "What's the job," Emily asked as she walked over to him. "Catch any pirates I see on their way to the Archipelago," he said as he gripped his sword tightly. "Then you're in luck. I happen to be on the hunt, one of the most dangerous pirates I've chased according to my vice admiral," she said with a smile on her face, enthralled by the idea of a challenge. "That's a scary smile you got there," he said as he stood up. "I'm guessing your target is that Aura over there. I felt something off about it," he said as his eyes narrowed.

Hecate's body froze as she felt an intense bloodlust, yet at the same time the bloodlust felt...sorry. "Cai…hide. Someone dangerous is approaching." Cai looked at her before nodding. Hecate started to build electric energy as she waited—then she saw it, a man in an odd outfit walking towards her, his sword dragging on the floor before he raised it, gripping it with both hands. "KageHana!" he yelled, swinging the blade down. A great force came from the blade, traveling at Hecate as it took the form of a giant black dragon. Hecate quickly moved out of the way, static electricity flying from her feet. "So, she used the current of electricity to move herself at high speeds…" Jin said as he took his blade in one hand again, charging at her. Emily wasn't far behind as she ran, hiding behind him.

Hecate grinned—a sword made of metal and a little girl who thought she wasn't known. She increased the power of her electromagnetic wave as Jin attacked. "Don't you kno-"She stopped mid-sentence as she cried out in pain, jumping back. He had cut with such force it broke through her aura-shield managing to get a cut down her arm. Quickly after him, Emily charged, attempting to touch Hecate, only for her small frame to be pushed back by the electromagnetic aura around her. "You won't touch me that easy marine! And you… you must be that swordsman they all talk about the 'samurai' from Wano Country. What did they call you? Jin the Fallen Saint? Or was it Jin dog of the marines?" she said with a smile as she attempted to bait him out.

Jin simply breathed. "I will not fall for your attempts to anger my hand," he said before charging her once again. Instead of trying to stop the blade she simply dodged him as fast as she could. Annoyed, Jin jumped over, cutting a building in half, kicking one half into the air making many cuts creating various large stone objects to rain towards Hecate. He kept this up as Hecate blew up the stone objects as they came near her. Soon, though, she was overwhelmed, hit by a barrage of building parts. She stood up, coughing up some blood before she felt the shifting of an aura. It was moving fast, faster than the Soru technique only high ranked marines knew. It was small; this must be the Marine who can turn things to toys. Quickly she incased herself in such a strong electromagnetic aura it became solid. She felt a tap against the armor and a sense of satisfaction from the aura. "Hecate the Shock princess, from this day forward you will not harm a marine and will never use your electromagnetic powers!" Emily commanded. Hecate laughed, sending out a pulse of destructive lightning. Emily jumped back hurt slightly by the lightning as the blue foam cracked and broke. "Sorry girly but it'll take more than that!"

Meanwhile, overhead, a humanoid figure with red skin and wings coupled by a tail flew through the sky before noticing the fight. He flew down, dropping down by Emily. "I couldn't help but notice this young girl injured," he said with a gentle voice. "I'm a marine and civilians should stay clear, this is a dangerous target," Emily snapped, annoyed by the interference. "Ah, I am a Cipher Pol agent tracking the whereabouts of a rather dangerous pirate. May I assist you in your battle to confirm if it is my target or not?" he said. Emily looked at the man; his skin was red like his hair. Two wings were peering out from behind his back, a lizard like tail swinging behind him. With that, he was wearing a black suit with the world government symbol on it. Emily nodded. "Be careful, she has control of electromagnetic waves, and she has a temper."

The man nodded before pausing for a second. "My name is Katsuma," he said before using Soru to dash behind Hecate. "Do you wish to challenge the world government little girl?" he said from behind her. "Heh…challenge?" she said, tilting her head as she looked at him, her eyes glowing blue as they narrowed. "I'll destroy it," she said before striking him with a lightning imbued fist, creating a shockwave to fire his body towards Emily. "I guess I should've taken your warning," Katsuma said before dashing off at her again with a barrage of punches. Hecate matched every one with lightning speed.

Jin came behind her, swinging down his blade, cutting much of her back. "Bastard!" she yelled, sending out another pulse before burning the wound shut; only to be hit by a barrage of bunches from Katsuma. "Is…that all you've got…world government…dogs," she said, clapping her hands together, creating a shockwave of lightning that caused various damages around her. She looked around before finding a long metal pole, using her powers to bring to her as she used her powers to melt and reforge it into a sword. Finishing just in time, she brought it up to block Jin's attack, only for him to cut clean through it. He got another cut on her as she backed off.

"That warlord is annoying…" she said as she looked around, analyzing the battlefield. "Where's…" She quickly jumped up as a hand almost touched her. "Sneaky little girl aren't you," she said. "Rankyaku!" Katsuma yelled, swinging his leg, sending a blade of red wind at Hecate, making contact, shooting her into a wall. "That…was a mistake fucker," she said as she used her powers to bring a metal block in front of her, firing off a Railgun at him. He dodged it with Soru, grabbing her with his tail before bringing up both his hands. "Rokuogan," he said as a massive shockwave went through Hecate's body. "Fuck…" she said, coughing up blood as he prepared another one. "HEY CAI, GIVE ME A GIANT STORM. MAKE SURE THERES LOTS OF LIGHTNING," she said as she grinned at him, sending shocks through his body to slow him down. Suddenly, storm clouds rolled in flowing through the sky as thunder shattered in the sky, lightning strikes being drawn to Hecate. Lightning strike after lightning strike hit her, going through Katsuma, making him back up. Hecate looked at her hand as the lightning kept striking her. "With this kind of power…" She got an evil smile on her face as she sent out a massive pulse.

Various metal objects formed in front of Hecate, melting into one massive rod. "Hey..." Hecate said, looking over to the 3. "Have you heard the theory of the Railgun?" Massive amounts of energy flowed through her right arm before bunching the rail she had created. "Shit!" Katsuma yelled as he turned into a giant dragon. "TEKKAI," he yelled as his body hardened. It was pointless; the beam of pure power and plasma shot through his body, creating a massive hole in Water 7. The aftereffect was a massive explosion that Emily used to turn Katsuma into a toy to prevent him from dying and retreating with Jin. "God, that was a big one," Hecate said, coughing up some blood before absorbing more lightning to recharge herself. "Gotta train to use that without being overcharged..." she said before walking off towards Dock 1, motioning for Cai to follow.

Later, Emily returned searching, for any surviving toys to revert. She found a single note on one, "Tell saggy tits I said hello. Oh, and if you come after me again? I'll blow up the island." It was signed with a lightning bolt. Emily gripped the note tightly, causing it to crumble slightly as she walked back to her ship infuriated.

Hecate and Cai entered Dock One finding the head shipwright. "Is there any way you could make a ship that could be powered by electricity?" she asked, only to get a strange look. "We could but it'd be expensive," he said looking down at her. "I can cover the cost," she said. The man looked at her with a funny look. "Are you sure about that?" he said, looking at the woman who was in ripped and burned clothes. They went back and forth for about 30 minutes.

"I CAN FUCKING COVER THE COST," she yelled as a man with blue hair came up behind her. "Shocking performance earlier Shock Princess," the man said as he put his hand into his stomach, water pouring out as he took out a plastic bag filled with beli. "I have a proposition for you: I'll pay these fine workers to make your ship and you take me to the next port of your choice." Hecate looked at the man. "Well, I could pay for it," she said, glaring at the shipwright. "But, I wouldn't mind having my ship covered by a famous pirate." "I'm famous? Huh. Never thought running from the government got me so far in the public's eyes," he said.

"The more the world government finds you a threat, the more stories they twist to give you a higher bounty," Hecate said. The man paid the shipwrights before responding. "So, I'm famous for being evil? That's fucked up," he said, looking at her. "Welcome to the club, Arthur. The government is corrupt. Not much you can do about it unless you're part of the Anti-Government Committee. "Arthur's expression changed at the mention of the Anti-Government Committee. "I need to get to the new world…I'm looking for someone," he said, looking at the ground with a zombie-like stare. "That's where I'm heading, and IF THESE ASSHOLES WILL HURRY UP we'll get there pretty fast," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

After a few hours the ship was finally complete. It was comprised of mostly metal and had a strange contraption on the back. Where the wheel normally was, there was a metal room with various objects including a strange looking wheel. Hecate got on the ship, followed by Arthur and Cai. She used her powers to move it out onto the sea and then sent bolts through the machine in the room causing the contraption to spring to life moving the ship at fast speeds.

As the 3 traveled through the sea, Hecate followed an Eternal Pose. She smiled as the ship sped through the sea. Cai and Arthur were sitting on the main deck part of the ship as Cai playfully shocked Arthur. Arthur didn't seem to notice it much as his logia body absorbed all the shocking.

Meanwhile; a small fleet of 5 marine battleships sailed the sea before coming across the 3. "MEN, PIRATES AHEAD! FIRE ALL CANNONS!" a man in a blue Chinese oriental outfit said with a justice coat on, paired with a marine hat and a long Nodachi that he had on his hip. "What…THE FUCK," Hecate said as she looked at the sky of cannon balls fired at her ship. She sent out various electrical strikes blowing up a majority. "I CAN'T BLOW UP THEM ALL, YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING FOR FUCK'S SAKE," she yelled out as she sent more strikes.

Cai created various storm clouds, targeting the cannon balls with lightning strikes as Hecate got more and more pissed, magnetizing a few to create a ridged rail, firing it as a Railgun at the flag ship. "Pointless," the man in the justice coat said before walking forward. "Room…" he let out as a blue sphere formed around him. The man drew his sword, cutting the Railgun in half, making it hit the two shits beside him. "Something so crude can't stop justice," he said with a grin. "You want to fuck with me…I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKERS!" Hecate yelled, sending out a huge magnetic pulse, pulling both fired and unfired cannon balls, ripping up parts of the ships. She intensified her aura, creating various dense electromagnetic arms, lining them up with various rails formed from the cannon balls. "Area…RAILGUN!" she yelled as she punched all the cannon balls with her arms, firing at least 50 Railgun at the group of ships, wiping out each one except the flagship.

Hecate fell to her knees, coughing up blood as her body experienced the aftereffects of using such a powerful move. "Fuck…" she said as she looked up, seeing the man still standing. "Vice Admiral Louise, the Touchdown…Looks like the rumors of him having the ope ope no mi are true…" she said, coughing up blood between every other word. "I guess… I'll take care of him," Arthur said, standing up as he fired various water droplets at the vice admiral. "Shambles!" Louise said, only for the water droplets to be unaffected, ripping through his ship as he barely dodged. "Looks like the rumors that the ope ope no mi can't effect water is true," Arthur said as he shot another barrage of water droplets. Shortly after, he took out a blow dart gun firing himself through it onto the vice admiral's ship. "I suggest you back down…" he said as he broke a mast. "Shit… The wet dream. Room!" The Vice admiral said teleporting to a small transport boat, sailing off. Arthur went back over to Hecate's ship and sat down yawning.

Hecate and co. arrived on Sabaody. Hecate limped out onto the dock coughing up blood. "You should get that checked out," Arthur said, walking past her. "Fuck…I'm fin-" She was interrupted by a massive amount of blood coming out. "Maybe… I should…" she said, looking at the pool of blood. Cai created a small rain cloud over her to zap her as he ran off, saying he was going to look at the amusement park. Hecate walked before shortly falling over coughing up blood. "I wonder…" she said as she absorbed the lightning not into her but the electromagnetic field around her aka her aura. "HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD," she yelled, jumping as she was healed. Hecate proceeded to skip around the island.

Meanwhile; off in the distance an armada of marine battleships arrived at the Archipelago with the words G-7 painted on all the sails. A woman with long white hair wearing a tight white shirt that emphasized her massive breasts, along with a pair of jean shorts that had ammo bags on them. She also had long black boots with white laces and had a rifle over her shoulder with her Justice coat on. She had a scar on her left eye and had a cigar in her mouth and she smiled with beast like teeth, "Hecate… It's been a long time." On the Archipelago, Hecate turned to the sea as she looked out at the armada, grinding her teeth with rage. "Elizabeth…" she said, noticing the beastly aura that seemed to be more intense than her own. Suddenly, a white dot shot through the sky landing near Hecate, creating a loud boom, dust and smoke going everywhere.

What stepped out of it was Elizabeth, The beast, considered to be one of the most dangerous violent admirals in marine history. "Well hello, electrowhore," she said with a grin. "Well well, saggy tits, been a while. Used those behemoths for any Gorosei dicks recently? Or do you just fuck their daughters?" Hecate said with a sarcastic tone. "Haha, you're bitchy as ever Hekky. How ya been?" Elizabeth said, hugging Hecate as her vice admiral arrived behind her. Her vice admiral was a slim woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit exposed much of her breasts that were not as big as Elizabeth's but around the size of Hecate's. There was a Marine Tattoo on her left breast. She wore a black tank top that was cut very low and a coat with a fur trim at the top that was fully white with blue trimming. Her coat covered most of her upper legs, so it was unclear what she wore below. She had blue boots that were longer than Elizabeth's and had a smile on her face.

Hecate hugged Elizabeth, sending as much electricity into Elizabeth that she could. Elizabeth seemed unaffected. "Same old, same old. Causing trouble for your bosses, killing everyone in my path," she said as Elizabeth was still unaffected. "Hekky…I want to warn you… if you enter the new world it'll be my responsibility to take you down. I…Don't enter the new world without Haki." Her tone became quite sad at the end. "This… This isn't like when captain was around, he won't be there to protect you. The new world is probably more dangerous than you remember," she said. Hecate smiled at her. "Don't go all limp on me. I thought you were a hardcore bitch of the navy. And I'm not as weak as you think, I wrecked Water 7 a few days ago," she said jokingly, fully understanding what Elizabeth was trying to say.

Elizabeth smiled before speaking up. "Yeah, but when you get to the new world, that ass is mine," she said, giving Hecate's ass a slap. "I gotta get going… Fleet Admiral wants to talk about a new policy towards pirates. Something about the Justice Ultimatum. See ya around Hekky- I mean Shock Princess," she said, winking before walking off, grabbing her Vice Admiral as she jumped back to her ship before Hecate could say anything. Hecate smiled as she watched the Armada sail off. A tear coming to her eye.

Meanwhile; various supernovas arrived on different points of Sabaody. As of the current moment there are Hecate The Shock Princess, 200m, Akihiro The Silent Blade, 180m, Natasha The Judas, 181m, Aya The Angel, 140m, Kentaro The Setsu, 195m, and soon to arrive, the 6th supernova who would earn his 100m+ bounty on water 7, Rock The Roaring Will.

***Its finally here! Chapter 9! I am so sorry for how long it took, I had massive writers block and got sick while writing it. Next chapter things will start to heat up, The Rock Pirates will get their main ship! And Rock and Hecate will meet again! See you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10: The Unbreakable

**_The Unbreakable_**

A newspaper dropped on the small ship that the rock pirates were sailing on. "K-k-killed!?" Rock shouted as he read the newspaper. "WE DIDN'T KILL HIM; THIS IS ALL LIES!" he yelled even louder before reading more. "Victoria…M-m-m-marine a-a-a-a-admiral!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled once again as he discovered the woman he had fell for on drum island was an admiral. Rock cut out the picture of Victoria from the newspaper before putting it in his chest pocket looking off at the horizon.

Xaroz came out from below deck, groggy from being waken up. "What's with all the yelling?" he asked, only for Rock to shove the newspaper in his face. "WHAT? LICOAL GOT A HIGHER BOUNTY!?" he shouted, outraged. "I DID MOST OF THE WORK! I LOST MY FUCKING ARM!" he said as he took out his sword, cutting the newspaper in half out of rage. "But I landed the blow that sent him flying! And you were using my atsu atsu no mi's power!" Licoal said, jumping down from the crow's nest.

Xaroz simply walked off into the kitchen grumpy from the whole ordeal as he struggled to make breakfast with one arm. Rock walked into the kitchen and began to help Xaroz, smiling. "If we're going to be a crew we gotta look out for each other," he said with a cheerful voice as he did his best to help cook despite being utterly clueless on how to fry or cook anything. Mostly he just helped Xaroz with moving stuff that he couldn't with a single arm.

A few hours later after everyone had something to eat they arrived at Water 7. "Look at that hole!" Licoal said, pointing towards the aftereffects of Hecate's Mega-Railgun. Not far from them was a red haired man in a black suit. A boy came rushing up to him with a wooden sword, swinging it in the air. "FACE ME! I'M GOING TO BE A FAMOUS PIRATE!" he yelled. Katsuma whispered, "Rankyaku," sending a small wind blade at the boy, knocking him out before speaking. "Listen here boy, don't ever rush into a fight with an opponent who you know nothing about. I myself had to learn this lesson the hardest way possible," he said before bringing up his arm. "As for your wishes to be a pirate..." His eyes narrowed with an evil slant "I shall strike them down! Shigan!" he said, stabbing his finger into the boy's heart killing him.

Rock facial expression changed as he watched. He charged at the man, letting out a roaring yell that released some of his haki, knocking out some onlookers and stunning Katsuma. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE KID!" he yelled as he winded up his punch, forgetting that a dial was in his gauntlet. When he punched the man a flame came out of the gauntlet, burning his suit along with the world government symbol on it. As the suit burned away there were various scars on the man's body that looked to be self-inflicted, and some were older as if from childhood abuse. But overlaying them were tattoos. On these tattoos was the laws of the world government. Part of his body was mangled and torn, as there was a hole in that area just 2 days ago. He began to bleed as the wound opened up and his face became angry.

His skin became red growing scales. "You dare challenge an official of the world government!?" he yelled with a booming voice, only to be met by Rock's own loud voice. "IF IT MEANS PROTECTING CHILDERN WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK, THEN HELL YES, I DO!" he said, taking a defensive stance out of muscle memory. Rock was a natural born fighter and his subconscious worked like a supercomputer when it came to fighting. While Rock himself was no great strategist, his mind worked like a machine while he fought, giving him insane reaction time. Behind him, Xaroz and Licoal drew their swords as the man seemed to transform into some kind of monster.

"Very well…" Katsuma said, lifting his tail. "Akairo Rankyaku!" he yelled, swinging his tail down, a red wind shooting out before splitting into 5 blades of wind. The wind didn't affect Licoal as it seemed to have some sort of heat aspect that was the brute of its attack. It missed Xaroz as he was missing a limb where the wind was going to hit. But 3 of the blades went head-on with Rock's gauntlets, cracking them. In no mood to play around, Katsuma decided to attack with a barrage of Rankyaku's; that Rock blocked every time. On the 10th Rankyaku…the Gauntlets shattered.

Rock's face seemed to have a shadow over it as he looked at the shattered gauntlets. "Dalton…" he whispered before looking up at Katsuma; his eyes had a new rage within them in that moment. Something had broken in Rock, and he no longer cared; he didn't care about this man, he didn't care if he suffered. At that moment, Rock had changed into something monstrous. Rock vanished, leaving a blurry afterimage. Without his gauntlets Rock moved with great speed, faster than soru. Suddenly, Katsuma felt a barrage of punches; how many he lost count. While his scale skin was unaffected, the force cracked and broke his ribs, one going into an organ, nothing too important but it hurt enough for him to cry out in agonizing pain.

Rock was now behind him, grabbing his arms. Something was still holding him back, a great need to not kill anything. But just because he couldn't kill this man didn't mean he couldn't harm him—and that's what he did. He grabbed onto his arms and began to pull them back. His strength and force broke the bones around where his hands were, the rest in the arms breaking from his pulling. When he was done, he was sure that the arms were broken and unusable, but something in his mind shouted, "Kill. Execute. Murder. Mutilate. Cut. Burn. Tear. Kill, kill, kill, KILL HIM." But rock refused, shouting at himself in his mind, stepping back, grabbing his head. "He…I can't…even if it's rotten…life is life! Everyone deserves to live!" he shouted. Licoal was the next to act, swinging down his large broad sword cutting off the man's arms. "We don't have to kill him to make sure he never harms another person," he said, using his atsu atsu no mi to burn close the wounds he had just created. Katsuma had passed out from the pain.

"You okay, Rock?" Xaroz said, patting him on the back as they walked towards one of the docks a local had referred Xaroz to. "Yeah… I think... when he broke my gauntlets… my last present from Dalton, I just…snapped. I don't know what came over me…It was…scary," He said as he looked at his bandaged hands. "It's okay. The important thing is you had enough self-control. You didn't break your vow, and I and Licoal have sworn, as long as you're our captain, we will only kill as a last resort," he said with a smile as he attempted to cheer up Rock. It worked; Rock returned his smile and said, "Thank you." Although he was still quiet, his step was lighter, as if a burden had been relieved.

By the time they arrived at Dock One, Rock was much more excited as they were about to get a ship fully made to their needs. On the way there, he had written and rewritten what he wanted about a thousand times. When they arrived the head shipwright looked down at the boy and said, "We don't work for free kid." Rock smiled before taking out a bag of beli. "I was thinking about a price range of 200 million beli," he said with a huge smile. The man held his flat expression before speaking up, "Yeah, fine. But first, tell me who you robbed so we know who not to talk to." Rock's face was now slightly annoyed. "I didn't steal it, the money was given to me by a…um... friend," he said, thinking back to the cool man who had given him the money.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say kid. So what kind of ship you want?" he asked as he took the money. Rock's eyes lit up and his face became that one of glee. "WELL...since you asked... I want the ship to have multiple rooms. Some sort of greenery on it. The wood needs to be tough as nails. Oh, and it's GOTTA have amazing weaponry that can take out armadas of enemies, and a telescope, and maybe an aquarium so I can catch fish and watch them all day! It has to look great too, no bland colors. Yeah, we obviously need a great kitchen as well! Can't go hungry right? Ah, we'll have to have a clean bathroom too. The figurehead of the boat should be an intimidating beast! The sails should be works of art, and the ship in its entirety should be unbeatable! We could defeat sea kings in it, and then EAT THEM!" he said until a passing shipwright covered his mouth, unable to handle the noise. That shut him up as he looked at the head shipwright who was still holding his flat expression. "Whatever kid," the head shipwright said before going off, ordering men as they began on the stupid request.

A few hours later, a maroon ship was sitting in the dock. It had a figurehead of the skull of a bull with crossbones behind it. On the sails were various designs of dark shades to match the maroon colors. And on the top flapped a black flag with a symbol Rock had helped create.

A little later, Xaroz and Licoal arrived on the ship in unison saying, "Awesome…" before Rock smiled. "This is our ship! It's really ours!" he said with glee as he walked them around it. "Now! Hecate said we should head to Sabaody Archipelago next!" Xaroz went up to the wheel area finding a lever type contraption. It was very easy to use with a single arm and he smiled before catching a eternal pose Rock threw at him. On it, the words Sabaody Archipelago were embedded on a metal plate. He put the eternal pose down on a desk type surface that was built beside the steering area and steered the ship in the right direction.

Meanwhile; on the Archipelago, Arthur had walked into a bar asking for an empty cup. The bartender gave him a strange look before handing him the cup. Arthur's hand, being put over the cup, turned to water, slowly dripping into the cup filling it up about 75%. He then took out a lemon packet pouring it into the water. stirring the water with his devil fruit. Shortly after, he had a cup of lemonade that he sipped, looking at the wall with a zombie-like stare. Beside him. a man spoke up, "That's a pretty interesting power." Arthur looked over and saw a man in strange clothing with a sword at his hip. "From Wano country, eh…? What are you doing all the way here in paradise?" he said, sipping some lemonade. "Decided to be a pirate…Not much honor in it, but…there's never honor when you seek the head of someone," he said with a grim voice before extending his hand. "My name is Akihiro," he said with a light grin. Arthur took his hand and shook it slowly. "Arthur," he said before returning to his lemonade. "Well, Arthur-san, where are you headed?" Akihiro said, making small conversation. "The New World…" he said, his gaze drifting off.

On another part of the island; an old man was sitting as he grabbed a newspaper that fell. It was labeled as emergency edition. The title of the paper was "Upstart Supernova" and it read: Shocking news has arrived from the marines as we've discovered that the recent villains that killed Admiral Riku the Saint have continued their monstrous spree with the mutilation and execution of a world government Cipher Pol agent. It is said that the Cipher Pol agent had recently come to the aid of a marine captain and warlord who were facing off against Hecate the Shock Princess, a woman who has been killing our citizens since she was a young girl. The members of the Rock pirates have all gained increased bounties, sending 2 of them into the supernova range. Rock the Roaring Will; 173m, Licoal the Red Sun; 97m, Xaroz the Sword of the East; 102.5m, giving the crew a total of 372.5m.

The old man clenched the paper until it tore as a marine came up from behind him, offering a justice coat. "Admiral, it's time to prepare the ambush. The final supernovas will be arriving soon," he said. The old man grabbed the coat, putting it on, walking out the door, greeted by at least 100k marines. They all saluted him at once; Admiral Keno the Unbreakable. He was considered the only man alive to never lose a single battle. "I've faced off pirate kings and Yonko's…some upstarts won't even get me warmed up," he said grimly as he walked off into the island.

Shortly after Rock and Co. arrived, their arrival was reported and soon the marine army began moving. Hecate had sensed the large formation and now, with the way they were moving, she was sure; marines, an entire army of marines. She sat down, closing her eyes as she began to concentrate. Finding a single aura was harder on a big island like this, but if she concentrated enough she could, and she discovered what she wanted to find; auras that seemed overly powered; in other words, supernovas. And then she realized what was going on.

She ran towards where she had sensed Rock's aura. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she said over and over as she ran faster, creating static. Soon she looked like a fuzzy blue beam dashing through the trees. When she stopped, she created a static storm for a short while. "ROCK, RUN!" she said; but it was too late. A metal wall formed around the island. Only one person had this kind of power. "Shit!" she yelled. "What's going on?" Licoal asked. "Your grandfather," she replied, not wasting time with formalities.

Meanwhile; a building fell without noise as Akihiro put his katana back in his scabbard. Behind him was a large group of dead marines. "A devil fruit that makes everything around you silent? Useful I guess," Arthur said, looking down at the marines. "Still…you could be stronger…with the right trainer," Arthur said, thinking over how much hassle it'd be to teach him. While Arthur and Akihiro defended themselves a less silent pirate was taking care of their own group of marines.

"Gooooooooo~ away!" a woman with giant bouncing breasts said as she swung around a golden halberd, cutting down marines. Her hair was long and pink and she had violet catlike eyes as she held her halberd close to herself. This woman was Natasha the Judas. Not far from her a woman with a polar opposite chest in the fact that she was flat as a board was fighting off marines. She had wings on her back like those from Skypiea. She shot various pirates with a pistol before shooting a blue fire-like substance freezing the marines. This woman was Aya the Angel. Her hair was black and medium length, and she had a pair of glasses over her eyes.

On top of a building, a man with dark skin sat smiling, waving his hands around as marines were spun around by the wind. When they finally noticed where he was and began shooting, the areas they shot were simply replaced by holes of wind before reforming his body. These were the supernovas; no normal marine would stop them. And then he appeared; Keno, the admiral who was undefeated. He swung his fist against Natasha, sending her flying as she attempted to block with her halberd. Aya froze him, only for the ice to shatter. Quickly her body changed as she grew icy flame wings and flew off quickly. "These youngsters..." Keno said before walking towards the way Aya had flown.

Hecate looked up, watching what seemed to be a blue dragon fly past and away from the island. She suspected many of the supernovas were escaping; the most obvious was this dragon. She looked over, her eyes turning blue as she realized what was coming. Quickly she made a hole in the metal wall and told Rock and the others to run. "But…we just got here. We can help fight!" Rock said. A wall of marines came into the clearing, Keno following them. Licoal's body shook with anger, "Grandpa…" Hecate grabbed Rock by his collar. "Get the hell out of here!" she said as her hands trembled and she whispered under her voice, "Please…" Rock could feel her hands trembling; her entire body was shaking in fear. He realized that she didn't want to fight the admiral. She wanted to protect him and the others. He nodded and held up his card. "I'll find you!" he said with a smile. She forced a weak smile and nodded. "5 years…meet me back here in 5 years. If you train that entire time… you should be able to brave the new world," She said, turning around. "Now get out of here!" she yelled.

Rock and co. began running when marines fired at them. Hecate stopped the bullets, sending them back. "You'll have to kill me to chase them!" she yelled, only for Keno to walk out. "With pleasure," he said slowly as he began to walk towards her, hitting her into the wall. Hecate stood back up, sending a beam of lightning at him. He was unaffected.

Meanwhile; in the new world, a person stood covered in a cloak, a man coming up to them. "Captain, the one you told me to keep an eye on, she's in trouble fighting admiral keno," he said. The figure turned their head over to another figure next to them and nodded. "Go save her." The figure jumped off the cliff-like area they were on and shot away.

Keno's arm had become a metal blade and was about to stab through Hecate's chest. This type of metal was unaffected by magnetic force, thus Hecate had no sort of defense. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the Red Line, and many trees began to fall as a black figure shot through the sky at supersonic speeds. Before Keno stabbed her, a talon had grabbed the blade, shattering it. It took exactly 65 seconds for the sound to catch up, resulting in a boom. In front of Hecate a figure in a black robe stood, staring down the Admiral. "You? What interest do you have in this girl?" The figures stance changed slightly and Hecate got the feeling they were grinning. Shortly after, she heard a female voice from it. "Captains…orders," she said simply as a black blade ripped through the right side of the cloak. It was an odd blade; it seemed to be made of glass and had various spike parts—was the best way Hecate could describe it. "I would fight you…but a battle here could devastate the island," he said turning away. "Next time we meet demon…I will kill you," he said, walking away. "Looking forward to it," she responded turning to Hecate.

The woman's hair was black like hers, expect it was perfectly straight while Hecate's was wild with downwards spikes. Upon that, her body was very well developed. giving her that hourglass look. The woman's eyes were what caught Hecate's attention; one was red and the other was green, and her skin was deathly pale. She extended her hand and Hecate took it. She whispered into Hecate's ear and her body froze up for a split second before she responded. "Sure…I'll go with you. If what you said is true, you can teach me everything I need," Hecate said with an evil grin.

*** WOOO CHAPTER 10, LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Glad I was able to get this one done so quickly after chapter 9. Sadly its not as long as it was going to be as me and my editor decided last minute to cut out some fat that I added at the end, oh well, that stuff will be added in later chapters.

*** I'll be starting a new fanfic soon that is set to release it first chapter in 2015. The start of 2015. It's codename for now is Project Flame, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it as well.

*** So some devil fruit explaining; Kentaro has the Kaze Kaze no Mi in other words a wind logia, Keno has what I like to call, the Kinzoku Kinzoku no mi, basically a metal logia. Arthur has the Mizu Mizu no mi aka water logia. Lots of logia's. Aya has the Aragami Aragami: model Hannibal (Freeze) devil fruit. Akihiro has the Nagi Nagi no mi, for those who don't know what that is; it's a fruit that allows him to make everything silent. And with that! I'm done explaining!

*** That was the longest chapter yet. R, I hate you c: - Elementninja111


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunters

_**The Hunters**_

5 years have passed since Admiral Keno led an assault on the supernovas. Only 3 made it to the New World that day. Kentaro The Setsu, now known as Kentaro The Red Wind for his war waging across the new world. Natasha The Judas, who made a much larger name for herself after eating a deadly devil fruit. And the now warlord Aya The Angel. But before we get to the return of the Supernovas who disappeared that day we must look at what happened to them and those who chased them, such as Emily the marine captain who has been chasing Hecate, Rock, Licoal and Xaroz since Vista Island.

Let's take a look at the happy-go-lucky Rock. Once Hecate had forced Rock and Co. to run while she held off The Unbreakable, the 3 decided to split up to train their own way. Rock went to a secluded island filled with mountains; his training plan was simple, punch a hole through every mountain. But what found him was something much more valuable than any training.

Rock was sitting on a rock wrapping his hands with new bandages as they bled from punching pure rock. When he saw it, a ship on the horizon; but this was no normal ship. This ship had the insignia of the Revolutionaries, the people his parents had become. On the ship was an old man with a bulky body. He was bald with a long white beard. When he jumped off the ship he held out his hand to Rock. His name was Gasparde, a revolutionary sent to train Rock. Rock had so many questions, but Gasparde only answered one of them; the question he answered was, "Why would you train me?" And the answer was quite simple. Rock's father had asked him to make sure Rock didn't die from lack of training from a proper haki master. Rock was taught the basics of Kenbunshoku, and Busoshoku was prioritized. But everything changed when Gasparde discovered Rock had Haoshoku. From that point on Gasparde trained him to master it, and in the process Rock developed his body, becoming stronger and faster, until he could punch through one of the mountains within an hour.

Xaroz's master came much faster. As soon as he split from Rock and Licoal he found Jin. The warlord that had fought Hecate was also the Pirate Xaroz met so long ago. Jin taught Xaroz in seclusion for 3 years, then he taught him on the Grand Line. Together they went off killing many Pirates, turning in bounties for the money needed for food. Whenever Jin was called off to Marineford he'd drop Xaroz off on a pirate infested island for him to slaughter. Thanks to this, Xaroz bounty rose very fast and was considered the only Supernova that didn't make it to the New World to not go dark. By the time 2 years had passed it was time for Xaroz to rejoin Rock. His bounty was 170m. Along the way, Jin taught Xaroz the aspects of Haki and how to properly use his sword. He also helped him acquire a second sword; Jidaromoshi, a Ryo Wazemono Grade.

Licoal's 5 years were a difficult time. He returned to an island much like the one he was trapped on as a child, and thus had nightmares every night. The only difference of this island was that it switched from a burning hot day to an ice like night within seconds. It was rough for the first year, but soon Licoal learned to change his body temperature in rhythm with the weather. Once he had spent 2 years he was discovered by the most unlikely person; an older man, in his late 50's. Long ago they knew him as The Blue Swordsman. This man was Erik, the current owner of the phoenix Zoan fruit. Erik taught Licoal Haki and how to correctly use the heat based properties of his fruit, teaching him the different effects of heat types.

Hecate's training was a harsh one. She trained under the mysterious figure who Admiral Keno had referred to as The Demon. This Demon made her train 18 hours a day. The remaining 6 hours were split up like this: 1 hour for all 3 meals, 3 hours put into studying various physics and electromagnetic research that her trainer "acquired" by various means. This was to help her develop new ways of using her power. The remaining 2 hours were for sleep. The island they trained on was dangerous, filled with sea king level beasts. The 2 hours she did get for sleep were often interrupted by a rampaging monster. Whoever named this girl The Demon had the right idea; she made those 5 years an utter living hell experienced in almost constant exestuation, and this in turn raised Hecate's stamina far beyond what she had before.

Akihiro and Arthur trained in a similar manner; Arthur decided to completely ignore developing Akihiro's devil fruit and instead focused on his physical training and Haki training. Out of all of the pirates who disappeared that day, they were the ones cut off from civilization the most. And Akihiro was the only one whose trainer died during the 5 year period. This left Akihiro with a year to spend training on his own. He spent most of it mourning his lost friend.

Cai was kidnapped. On the Archipelago, he went to the amusement park, finding a strange man buying up all the cotton candy. This man deemed him a worthy student and kidnapped him from the amusement park, training him in seclusion for 5 years. This man was the Warlord Edward the Demise.

Emily went to Marineford to learn Haki and train her mind and body to help with her chase of Hecate and The Rock Pirates. She trained under Vice Admiral Amanda the Nova. In the 5 years Emily gained 4 ranks, becoming Vice Admiral Emily the Puppet master; and she hated her title. She was at Marineford when the news about the supernovas resurfacing reached her.

Now that we know what everyone did in the 5 year gap, let's go to the day that the 6 pirates arrived on the Archipelago for the 2nd time.

Two women in black cloaks stepped onto the island before a burst of wind pushed the hood off one of them; this was Hecate. Her hair was a bit wilder and slightly shorter than it was before and she had a scar down her left cheek. She looked down at a pocket watch before grinning. "He better show up," she said before turning to the other cloaked woman. "You sure you don't wanna stick around? I understand you kn-" She was cut off by a hand coming and the woman's head shaking. "I gotta get back, I've been gone 5 years," she said before jumping off, shooting through the sky at high speeds.

Meanwhile; the ocean began to boil and dry up as a sort of pathway appeared going to the ocean floor. The source of this was Licoal. He was walking…on the ocean floor. "Stupid Erik not giving me a ride here," he said grumpily before making it up onto the Archipelago. Nearby, a small dingy sailed into the dock. On it was Xaroz. He had a long black trench coat on and two Katana at his hip. And not far, Rock was saying goodbye to Gasparde. In the 5 years Gasparde had become like a father to Rock; this was the second adoptive farther he'd said goodbye too. He looked down at his vivre card for Hecate before noticing Xaroz waving happily as he ran up to him.

On another part of the island a man with a marine hat was crouched on a tree. He had bright blond hair and a red marine justice coat. Beside him was a shark-whale Fishman with his own red marine justice coat. "Looks like the Intel was good. 5 years. Admiral Keno has good hearing for his old age," the man with blond hair said, standing up, taking out a mini Den-Den Mushi. "This is Rear-Admiral Zeru, the targets have arrived. Get ready to engage on my signal." He turned to the Fishman that was standing beside him, "Ready?" The Fishman gave a toothy grin. "I'm always ready to hunt in Lady Victoria's name," he said, jumping down off the tree. Zeru laughed before shooting off at high eyes, his bright green eyes creating a blurring light trail.

Hecate was running to where she had sensed the 3's aura's with a grin on her facing, noticing how much they had changed. When she suddenly stopped, turning over to a part of the island, her eyes became bright blue. "Well then…what other way to test how much stronger I've gotten," she said with a grin. Her eyes moved quickly as she followed the movements of one of the stronger auras and predicted where it'd go. She used her powers to fire 3 small blocks of metal, creating mini-beams of energy. The aura dodged each one and went towards where they had come from. Within moments she saw a flash of red before it stopped not far from her. "Well well, the Shock Princess in person. I've heard a lot about you," Zeru said with a smile.

"Well I can't say I know who you are," she said looking at him. Zeru did a bowing motion. "Rear-Admiral Zeru, the leader of The Hunters, at your service," he said slightly sarcastically. "The Hunters? Must've been formed in the last 5 years," Hecate said as she started to build up energy. "Yes, yes. Lady Victoria formed us from her top units, thus the red coats, just like her." Hecate gulped slightly as she remembered the devastating power and sense of pure power she felt from Victoria on Drum Island. "Now…I'm going to kill you," Zeru said, kicking up a piece of earth, firing it at Hecate, creating a small explosion when it impacted the area around her. "The hell was that…" Hecate said looking at him. "Try and figure it out," Zeru said now going towards her with the same speed that he had fired the piece of earth.

Meanwhile; Rock and co. were being approached by the Fishman and a group of other marines in red coats. "My name is Commodore Fablord, Warlord of the Sea and second in command of The Hunters. Surrender now; or don't and it'll result in the same outcome!" the Fishman shouted loudly. A flash of red passed Rock and Licoal, heading straight for Xaroz. A long Nodachi swung down on him only for a clash of sparks and the sound of metal ringing off metal to boom through the area. When Rock turned to look over at Xaroz he saw ripped cloth as Xaroz had raised his left arm. Once he tore off the remaining cloth Rock could see a metallic arm in the place of his cut off arm. "Sorry, but you'll need something sharper," he said, drawing his new katana, slicing at the man only for it to be dodged by a Soru. The man had a long cut down most of his face. "He's only gotten stronger…he's progressed too fast!" he said looking over at Xaroz with a rage-filled look.

"You know this guy Xaroz?" Rock said questionably. "I think I fought him before," Xaroz responded. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME," the man shouted. "LOGUE TOWN. YOU NEARLY KILLED ME. I WAS DEMOTED BECAUSE I LET YOU GET INTO THE GRAND LINE," he yelled more furious now. "Sorry, no clue who you are," Xaroz said, putting his katana back into his sheath. "Enough talk!" Fablord said, raising his fist. "Karakusagawara Seiken!" A shock-wave was sent at the 3. Each of them dodged the attack. The hunters reacted by charging them, 10 towards each of Rock's crew. In a split second, the 10 who went towards Rock passed out. Licoal and Xaroz grinned, seeing it was true; that he had that Haki. "At least we can see you didn't just sit on your ass these 5 years," Xaroz said, pulling out both of his katana, slicing through the Hunters like a storm. Licoal burned their skin with immense heat before taking out a broadsword to cut them down. Suddenly Zeru flew past them crashing into a tree. "Is that all you fucking got?" Hecate called out, walking towards the group.

20 pieces of earth shot past Rock and co., headed straight for Hecate. "Didn't you learn… That won't work!" she said as lightning struck the ground, black sand shooting up destroying the pieces of earth as they touched it. Hecate grinned as the sand formed various blocks as she held up her hand in the shape of a gun. "Boom," she said, enacting a firing movement with her hand, firing the railguns at the marines. Only Zeru and Fablord remained. "Tsk, annoying," Hecate said as she held up her hand, a blade of black sand forming in it, the blade itself vibrating. She dashed off at Zeru, static flying from her feet as she stopped just at Zeru's neck. "This blade is vibrating at such a speed that it would melt through 10 layers of steel, and it's imbued with Haki. The only question is; are you going to keep fighting and die? Or are you going to walk back to your masters with your tail between your legs and tell them how you failed?" Hecate grinned, watching the discomfort on his face. Shortly after Zeru backed off. "Okay okay, we give up," he said turning to Fablord. "Pick up any of the ones this she-devil didn't kill and get them back to the ship," he said, looking at Rock and co. "Watch yourselves…I know of a Vice Admiral who vowed she'd hunt you 4 down to the locker," he said before his body shot up into the sky and over to a dock.

A metal object flew at Rock as he grabbed it, feeling a slight shock from it. It was the pocket watch he had given Hecate. "Told you I'd return it," she said with a smile. "So, 5 years. Looks like a lot changed," she said turning away, motioning for them to follow. "Tell me everything, but over a hot meal," she said, walking off towards the more civilized part of the island.

They entered a large building made mainly out of wood with a stone foundation. What they didn't know was this place doubled as a slave trade house. Hecate got a table for 4 and they all sat down and began catching up. "Haha! YOU HAD TO WALK HERE?!" Hecate said laughing as Licoal told his story. Xaroz told them about how he was trained by Jin and had bought a robotic arm to replace his left one. "It's made of pure steel and the knuckles are tipped with sea stone," he said, showing off the arm. "Greeeat, more people with sea stone weapons," Hecate said, looking over at Rock. "I actually kind of broke my gauntlets during training. I just use my fists now," he said with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye Hecate saw a rather attractive girl with hair much like hers except more long and wild and the fact that it was pure white. It reminded her of her mother. She almost felt like approaching the girl; then she saw it. A sea stone collar around her neck with a chain that went all the way to the hand of a man in an odd suit that had a sort of fishbowl over his head. Everyone cleared the path for him as he was carried by 4 men with 2 men in suits behind him. "Now that our featured guest has arrived, let us start the auction!" The woman stood not far from the man that Hecate knew to be a Celestial Dragon. Her arms were crossed, her rather generous breasts resting on top of them. Her eyes were dull, the life gone from them; those eyes reminded her of her mother. No light, no life, a crushed soul. "I think I'm going to throw up," Hecate said watching the auction.

Rock was gripping his fist tightly, blood starting to flow from it, "Treating living beings as mere property…this is wrong." There was a shadow casted over Licoal's face. "We have to do something," he said in a low voice. "Rock, before…you went to have the ship coated right?" Rock nodded. "Just how long did the person say it'd take?" she said as the air became static. "Uh…it'd probably be done now," he said, wondering why she asked. "So…we can make an escape…after that thing is dead," she said, pointing at the Celestial dragon. "Even if he's a monster…we can't kill him!" Rock said. "You sit here in your no-killing fantasy then. I'm going to make the world a better place…and turn some trash into dust," she said as she got up, stepping forward. In a split second, the white haired female moved so fast that even on Hecate's Aura radar it was like she teleported. Hecate barely had time to bring up her arms to block the kick. This is when she noticed more of the girl. She was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show a good bit of cleavage. She was also wearing a short black skirt coupled with black stockings and black boots. Her boots had a long heel that seemed to be tipped with seastone as Hecate felt slightly weakened when it hit her arm.

"Impressive…but sadly not enough to keep me from killing you. Shame though, you're pretty," Hecate said with a grin as she let out a burst of lightning. The girl brought up her own arms blocking the lightning. "Pretty tough…" Hecate said as her eyes turned from red to blue as she got a huge grin. "But are you tough enough!" she said as her hair began to rise as she increased the lightning output, pushing the girl back. "Just kill her already!" the man yelled. The girl opened her mouth, "If you remove my collar, I'll kill her and the 3 she was talking with…sir." The man thought for a second before throwing her a key. The girl got a smile that showed off her teeth as she unlocked the collar and turned to the celestial dragon as the collar dropped. "You've made your final mistake," she said, her words were filled with hate; Hecate felt as if a giant wolf was talking. Then she noticed the strangest thing about the girls Aura. She didn't question it and proceeded to watch as the girl effortlessly took down the celestial dragon's guards. Taking a steak knife, she slowly sliced open his throat after she had shattered his glass helmet.

"Nice to see you weren't made mindless," Hecate said as the girl turned to her. "A sea stone collar…what fruit did you eat?" Licoal asked, knowing what kind of sick things the celestial dragons liked to do. The girl got a grin on her face, lifting a fist, "Want to find out?" Rock stood between them. "We really should get going before we run into another admiral…" he said, smiling at the girl. "We?" she asked. "Well we can't just leave you here; we sparked what caused your release!" he said happily. "Xaroz, Licoal, free the rest of the slaves, every single one here! Then we'll go!" The girl had a smile as she went to help them. "Inviting a random girl with untold power, are you replacing me?" Hecate said sarcastically. Rock scratched the back of his head. "No…she just seems like she needs friends. That's all…" he said as he went to help free the slaves.

The 5 set out to find Rock's ship and Hecate was met with a hit from the past. In front of their ship stood a man with scars all across his body. "J-James!" she cried out happily as she ran up to him, hugging him. "You know him?" Rock said, catching up. "He was part of my father's crew…" she said smiling. "It's been a while, Hecate. I've kept up with your adventures," he said, taking out a newspaper. "Been causing a lot of havoc, just like the old man…" he said, his face turning grim as he talked about him. "Yep! And Elizabeth has made quite a name for herself. I saw her 5 years ago, had her own armada and everything." James had a warm smile. He felt proud that the two girls he had watched grow up were still moving forward. "Well, I'm going to guess the death of that celestial dragon was from one of you kids. You should get going before one of the admirals show up." He hugged Hecate one last time as a group of Marines in red coats caught up. "Tsk, them again," Hecate said. "HOLD THE PIRATES UNTIL THE ADMIRAL GETS HERE," Zeru shouted. "Go, I'll take care of this," James said as he walked forward, cracking his knuckles. "Should we really leave him? That's a lot of pirates," Rock said as he got onto the ship. "Don't make me laugh… James was one of the original members, each of them were Yonko level." Hecate said, her eyes gleaming.

As the ship sailed off, James threw the marines around like rag-dolls as one flipped through wanted posters. "R-R-REAR ADMIRAL! THAT'S JAMES OF THE LOST SEA!" Zeru coughed up some blood after being hit. "So?" He asked. "He…He has a bounty of 1.4b beli Sir!" Zeru's eyes widen with fear and amazement, "What the hell is he doing here…It doesn't matter! Run! We can't fight him!" The marines retreated as James sat down on a chair outside his shack, looking off at the sea where Hecate and the others had went down in. "Cause some chaos…create another black era just like your old man," he said, smiling as he took a drink from a bottle of sake that was beside his chair.

Hecate smiled, her eyes tearing up as she watched the island disappear as they descended deeper into the water. She turned to the girl who they had picked up, "So, what's your name?" The girl paused for a second before speaking up. "I'm…Sokkyo, and this is…" she said as she blinked, her eyes becoming brighter, full of life, and her voice slightly high pitch. "AND I'M KYOKU!" she said smiling. "WHA-!?" Rock yelled. Hecate sighed, "She has multiple personalities or whatever… I guess caused by the enslavement." Her eyes turned dull and lifeless again, her voice lowering. "That's right, Kyoku couldn't take the trauma, so I was formed from it. Kyoku herself is much like a child, while I am like a beast. Born from the will to protect," she said, looking out at the dark sea. "So what happens when Kyoku has the ability to protect herself?" Hecate said. She stood next to Sokkyo, looking the other direction. "Well…death is a melody as sweet as any other, isn't it?" Hecate had a smile on her face. "Yeah…it is" she said as she walked off, asking Xaroz where the sake cellar was.

The water shifted fast as a large snake-like object swam through it. Hecate sensed its massive aura as it shifted towards them. "What the…" shee said as Sokkyo cried out. "SOMETHINGS COMING," she said as she gained the attention of everyone. "She can sense…no I feel it now…pure bloodlust." Suddenly they were surrounded by it; the devil of the sea, the Leviathan. "What the hell is that…?" Xaroz said. but Rock's eyes were gleaming. "Gasparde told me about how my mother conquered a great sea king when she went to fishman island. He said she used it to move her ship through the tough currents of the ocean floor…I WANT IT," he yelled. "Of course you do…" Licoal said, sighing as he caught something Hecate threw at them. "Go ahead, Rock Pirates," she said with a slight smile as they used the object, forming personal bubbles. "YOSH! LET'S GO!" he yelled as he dashed out of the ship.

Xaroz and Licoal weren't far behind him as Xaroz drew both of his Katana. "I'll stun him!" he yelled as he sped up, becoming a blur as he passed the beast, putting his Katana back into his sheaths. "End," he said simply as various cuts appeared on the beast. Rock yelled at him for injuring their soon-to-be comrade before focusing his Haki in his fist; at first it became black but shortly after it turned into a purplish tint. "Yosh!" he said as he turned at the beast, letting out a small burst of Haoshoku Haki, warning it that he was coming. Suddenly he disappeared within an instant. He was in front of the beast, landing an upper cut. As his fist landed he released a large burst of Haoshoku Haki. "GRIM…KNUCKLE!" he yelled. The beast fell back before getting back up, whimpering slightly. Rock held up his hand and the beast slowly moved forward until his hand touched its forehead. Rock rubbed the head softly in a petting manner. Shortly after he had chains on the horns that extended from its head and back and connected them to the ship. "YOSH! TO FISHMAN ISLAND!" he yelled.

Meanwhile; on Sabaody, while Rock and co. had fought against marine hunters and a celestial dragon, the pirates Akihiro and Cai had a different adventure. Akihiro was walking through the streets of Sabaody, his Katana on his hip. Although he was wearing slightly different clothing to stick out less, he had a blue crystal connected to a chain that was around his neck. "This is it old friend…don't worry, I'll make sure your message is delivered to th-" He was stopped mid-sentence as he tripped over something. "What the hell!?" he yelled as he turned and looked down at the dark-skinned boy who was passed out that he had tripped over.

Cai was eating various plates of food as Akihiro sat on the other side of the table. "Why the hell did I decide to help this kid…" he said as he thought about how much Beli this was going to cost. After the bill came Akihiro looked at the kid and sighed, "Okay kid…when I say go…run for it." Cai looked at him with a puzzled look and Akihiro sighed again before grabbing him by the arm and running. "SORRY I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY," he yelled as he ran off, dragging Cai with him.

They breathed heavily as they reached the docks. "You…think…I…can…come…with…you…" Cai said, breathing between each word. "Only if you can pull your weight…" he said right after a group of marines approached. "No one is to leave the island until we clarify who killed the celestial dragon!" one of the marines yelled. "Okay…I'll pull my weight!" Cai yelled as he created various storm clouds, lightning striking down on the marines. "Okay…maybe you got talent," he said as he got on his now coated ship. "Let's get going then!" he yelled down to Cai only for Cai to float up on a cloud.

***Sorry this took so long, I procrastinated this forever while also working on project flame and then I ended up rewriting more than half of it.

***I'm trying a new editing strategy. I hope I'm doing better now qq – Elementninja111


	12. Chapter 12: The Puppet Master

**The Puppet Master**

Hecate was passed out on the main deck, various bottles of alcohol surrounding her. Rock looked down at her from above with Licoal. "Her drinking has gotten worse…" Rock said, turning to his friend. "Isn't there some way we can help her?" he asked. "The only way she'll stop drinking is if she faces her demons, and I doubt she'll do that," he said, looking off in the distance. "Some things are better left alone."

Sokkyo walked up from behind him. "She has a drinking problem? Kyoku almost resorted to that before I was made, although her position kept her from being able to access the resources needed to become an alcoholic," she said, looking down at the unconscious Hecate; she felt a pain in her chest. She hated this world and the scars it left on people's very souls. "I wish we could give her some sort of clarity about her father…I wish we could've stayed on the Archipelago longer. Maybe I could've got something from that James guy that would help," Rock said as he turned away, looking out at the sea. "Nothing to do now. All we have to do is look forward at our future battles, now that our crew is going to be blamed for a world noble dying, we'll probably be hunted even more."

Meanwhile; at the Marine HQ, the Fleet Admiral had called every single Admiral and Vice Admiral to a meeting. The HQ was surrounded by Admiral Victoria's and Admiral Elizabeth's armadas. While Victoria's "Red Fleet", every marine on them standing still in a line looking out of the ship, Elizabeth's "White Fleet" was rowdy with yelling and partying. Elizabeth ran her Aragami force more like a pirate crew than anything. There were little rules and no chain of command outside of pure respect. Smaller fleets of ships were also surrounding the HQ, the only notable features being the symbols of the different branches on the sails, and the G-3's black sails with their red marine symbol.

In the meeting room, all of the members were in a circle from left to right. In order: Fleet Admiral Shen the Transcended, Admiral Keno the Unbreakable, Vice Admiral Hikaru the Shadow, Vice Admiral Roshi the Fist of Justice, Vice Admiral Emily the Puppet Master, Vice Admiral Houzan the Saint Tactician, Vice Admiral Amanda the Nova, Vice Admiral Louise the Touchdown, Vice Admiral Vixen the Catalyst and Admiral Elizabeth the Beast. Admiral Victoria the Flame Saint was currently in intensive care after being utterly defeated by the Yonko Kikou the Revolution.

Shen spoke up, looking over at Houzan, "Vice Admiral Houzan, tell me what exactly happened on Urah Island." He spoke with a calm voice, but everyone in the room could feel the pure rage behind those words. Victoria was his younger sister and, currently, they were unsure if she'd survive. "After we received Intel that The Revolution Pirates were meeting with their suspected allies, the Revolutionaries, and that leaders of both parties would be at this meeting, we called in the back up of both Admiral Elizabeth and Admiral Keno," he said, looking down. "When they arrived we proceeded to launch our attack…It wasn't until too late that we realized what an utter mistake we had made. The island was surrounded in that…monster's fleet of ships. The Revolution proceeded to challenge all 3 admirals to a fight…or have their armadas obliterated…We couldn't understand why it wanted to fight all 3 at once, but decided to accept its offer. Within seconds, the Revolution had ripped through Admiral Keno's defenses, knocking him out. It proceeded to attack Admiral Victoria…That monster…it…broke her arm…tore the other one off before tearing open her leg and then proceeded to tear apart her back, shoving a plate of sea stone into her body. Our doctors have confirmed that the sea stone plate is resting just beside her heart, pushing against one of her lungs. Admiral Elizabeth tried to fight the Revolution, but it seemed to refuse to and just left. Admiral Elizabeth tried to chase but was unable to keep up with the speed of its fleet. We've called Dr. Lilith Hitotoki to perform surgery on Admiral Victoria."

The room was silent before Elizabeth spoke up. "Due to the past events, I think it's time for a certain piece of information to come to light," she said as the room turned to her. Vixen opened her mouth but Elizabeth shushed her. "The identity of the Yonko known as Kikou," she said, sighing before speaking up again, "Kikou the Revolution is…Akki Sakin, the wife and ex-first mate of the Pirate King Kensei." The room was dead silent before Hikaru spoke up, "YOU KNEW THIS AND DIDN'T REPORT IT!?" Elizabeth shot him a death look. "No, because unlike you I don't have my mouth stitched to the dicks of the world government. I serve the marines, not the world government," she said, her sharp animal-like teeth showing.

"Silence! Almost everyone here has lost something to that man's type of freedom, but we're alive and he's dead!" Shen shouted. Elizabeth's heart hurt at those words but she hid it. "Aside from that, we have word that his daughter, Hecate, has teamed up with the killers of Admiral Riku, the Rock Pirates. Not only that, their newest member, a slave by the name of Kyoku, has killed her owner, a world noble. The capture of these pirates is to be prioritized," he said as Emily raised her hand. "I'll chase the Pirate's. I've been after them since their first major actions on Vista Island 5 years ago. I understand how they work and their powers," she said. Shen nodded as he passed her their wanted posters. "Very well. Vice Admiral Lemair, they're likely to head to Fishman island, so take the Marine express route to the island and cut them off," He said as he wrote something down on a notepad. "Dismissed!" The Admirals and Vice Admirals left the room.

Everyone looked at the fishman island in awe. "It's been so long since I came here…Still as beautiful as ever," Hecate said as the Leviathan moved to the outer areas before leaving them to enter the docks. As soon as Hecate stepped on the island she sensed them; 2 vice admirals she had encountered before. She grinned as she kept walking, not paying them any mind for now. What truly interested her was the shifting aura in the palace. "I'm going to go find something," Hecate said, waving her hand as she walked off towards the market district. Just as she did, canons began to fire. She turned around to see canons firing at the Roaring Ox from all sides. "Oh, no you don't!" she yelled as she tore metal plating off from another ship, using it to protect the Roaring Ox.

Sokkyo kicked cannon balls that had got to the ship before the metal plating had risen. She was about to dash over and kick one that was coming for the mast, but Xaroz cut it before it reached hit. She glared at him slightly pouty. "I had it," she said. "Not from where I was standing," he retorted. "STOP FLIRTING AND TAKE CARE OF THE FUCKING ATTACKERS," Hecate yelled as she switched to using one hand to keep the metal plating up as she used the other hand to create an electrical whip, fighting off marines that were attacking her on the ground.

A trail of steam passed one of the decks of the marine ships. Shortly after, the gunpowder and explosives on the ship erupted, destroying much of the ship. "Transform: Blazing Desert," Licoal said, standing on top of a mast of another ship that had docked. On the other side another ship had been cut into 8 pieces as Xaroz stood on the deck of a ship next to it, putting his katana back into their sheaths. "Nitoryu: Dragons Teeth," he said, interrupted by a large wave of water flowing onto him. He turned and saw that Sokkyo had kicked one of the ships into the sky. "GREAT AGNI," she yelled as her nails became more claw-like, her eyes becoming like a wolves, and a burst of fire came from her hands, burning away the ship and everyone on it. "What the hell…" Xaroz said. Sokkyo landed back on the Roaring Ox, her body turning back to normal. "Didn't I mention that I ate a flame-type fruit?" she said teasingly as Rock took out the 4th and final ship.

Meanwhile, Emily was working on taking care of another Pirate she had noticed. She was walking through the street before using her speed to make it seem like a man with blue hair followed by a dark skinned kid had ran into her making her fall over. She began crying her fake but realistic tears. "Fuck fuck fuck! Not this again," Akihiro thought to himself, looking down at Cai who he had taken in for some reason. "Sorry, it was an accident," he said as he crouched down. "Anything I can do to help you?" Emily thought about transforming them into toys right then and there, but figured that at least one of them had Haki and would sense her intent. Then she remembered her secret weapon. Grinning inside her mind, she looked up, wiping away her tears. "Help me find my mommy!" she said, standing up. "Alright, what does she look like?" Akihiro said, wondering why he ever left home.

Emily stood with an expression that indicated thinking before speaking up. "Well she's loud, she has brown hair and blue eyes, and she gets mad realllllllly easy," she said smiling. Akihiro sighed slightly hoping she'd be easy to find, "Alright. Come on Cai, let's find her mother." Cai was slightly happy that there was finally someone who at least seemed somewhat close to his age. "So where should we start looking little lady?" Akihiro asked. "Well, we were going to eat at a café near here so we should start there!" Emily said cheerfully as she began walking. Akihiro regrettably started following her.

In the café, there was a single human sitting. She was wearing a white blouse and a black mini-skirt with black stockings and black boots. Her legs were crossed as she drank a cup of coffee, reading through a newspaper. "Mommy!" Emily said as she ran towards her. Akihiro almost forgot to keep walking as he looked in awe at her beauty. Amanda looked up and smiled. "Emily, who's this?" she asked. "Akihiro the Silent Blade!" Emily said as she turned around, grabbing Cai, turning him into a stuffed bear.

"Shit!" Akihiro yelled as he brought up his sword. Amanda punched it, causing an explosion. Akihiro's Haki took most of the damage, protecting him. "Why do I always get stuck in these situations?!" Akihiro yelled before attacking. As he swung, a blade of flame appeared, Amanda barely dodging it. "What was that…" Akihiro smiled before creating a blade of ice, only for Amanda to blow it up. "Feels like…Haki…" Amanda said as she grabbed the ground, lifting it up, causing a series of explosions.

Emily quickly moved towards Akihiro only for him to release a strong burst of Haoshoku Haki, making her fly backwards due to her small frame, causing her to hit her head and pass out. Cai was instantly transformed back into human form. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TURNED ME INTO A TEDDY BEAR," Cai yelled as he started a tornado in the café to off-balance Amanda. "Huh…that's strange. Forgot all about you kid," Akihiro said as he sent 2 flame slices at Amanda. Amanda looked at the situation and decided a retreat was in order. She caused a large explosion and grabbed Emily, running off.

Meanwhile; Rock and co. went through various events. As they went to catch up with Hecate, they were surrounded by the Royal Guard. "You've brought destruction and chaos to both land and sky. You shall not taint the sea!" they said as they moved tridents to the Rock Pirates' throats. Xaroz moved his hand to his katana, but Rock shook his head.

As the Fishmen took them through the island, towards the palace, Rock saw the poverty and pain throughout. "What is going on…" Rock said as he looked around. "Why is this island suffering so much…" The Fishmen were silent, but the one who seemed to be the leader of them spoke up. "The strife of our island is no importance to you, pirate," the fishman said as he pulled chains connected to the cuffs they had put on them.

Once they arrived to the palace, the Rock Pirates were brought to the main throne room where a tired-looking fishman sat in a throne with a pale human slightly behind him. The human whispered into the ear of the fishman that sat in the throne and shortly after he ordered all the guards to leave. Shortly after, the man approached the pirates. "My, my. So this is what the marines are making such a fuss about. I've already gotten 5 different calls this morning asking me to come in," he said as his eyes turned from red to a bright purple. Sokkyo looked at him with disgust, "The shape shifting warlord…Anaki the Shifter." The man clapped slowly. "Well done, well done. Like what I've done with the island? Soon it'll be weak enough to the point where a single battleship can be sent and wipe out this island and its kingdom," he said with a grin as he turned over to the fishman who kept his lifeless look. "It was so easy breaking his spirit. All I had to do was pretend to be his wife…and then slaughter his children." Rock was silent as he looked downwards before speaking, "Another island suffering because of the greed of those with power. More senseless death. Well I say no more…" He effortlessly broke the cuffs and stood up. Anaki grinned as Rock sought to challenge him. "I could have the guards come back, but it has been so long since I beat someone into the ground," he said as he cracked his neck, his body shifting as it transformed into a much more physically fit body. He reached out his hand, giving the 'come' signal.

Rock's face was covered by a shadow, blood slowly dripping down from his fist from him clenching it so tightly. On the 5th blood drop Rock rushed the man, his fist connecting with metal as Anaki changed it. The metal shattered, but Anaki kicked Rock with the leg of goat. "No matter how strong you are, I'll adapt to your fighting style boy." Rock didn't speak and simply moved, grabbing his leg and breaking the bone in it. It hurt, but Anaki simply changed it, growing the bone again. His arm had also been regrown. In its place was now an arm with various blades coming out of it as he swung them at Rock. The blades shattered against Rock's Busoshoku as his arm became black.

Both of Rock's arms became black before shifting to a purple tint as he brought them both up, slamming his fists together, creating a shockwave that sent Anaki flying back into a wall. "Fine! You want to fight, I'll give you something to fight!" Anaki said as his bodying began to shift and change slowly, growing larger until it began to expand past the boundaries of the room, causing the roof to crack and break, falling down. Xaroz had already freed himself and removed the cuffs off Licoal and Sokkyo as they were sea stone. Soon, Anaki had taken the shape of the leviathan as he spoke with a monstrous voice, "WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW? YOU FACE THE KING OF THE SEAKINGS!" Rock simply shot off towards him, ripping through the body of the fake leviathan, taking part of its spine with him. Anaki shifted back to a humanoid form frowning. "Impressive raw strength won't help you," he said as his skin became red. "This is no transformation. You may have unlocked some of Haki, but you are very far from true mastery," he said as flames began to flow off his skin.

Rock cracked his knuckles as Sokkyo came up from behind him. "Stop," she said as she walked past him. "I'll take care of the warlord, before you do something stupid." Rock tried to protest. "No, I know your code. No killing, right? How can you hold that code right now when you reek of bloodlust?" she said as her skin became more fur like, her eyes changing to be closer to that of a wolf's. "Plus, fire doesn't affect me," she said in a now growling voice. Before Anaki had time to attack, Sokkyo shot off at him, the force of her speed causing the ground around her starting point to crack and break.

She swiped down at him, causing his skin to cut open and catch on fire, along with the initial cut, causing an explosion, sending him backwards slightly. "You may be able to create fire, but I am its ruler," she said as he regenerated. "You, its ruler? Don't make me laugh little girl!" Sokkyo grinned. "Let me show you…the queen of flame," she said as her body started changing, going into her full Zoan form; a large beast whose anatomy was much like a wolf, yet very different. Aside from anatomy, the most wolf-like feature of this beast, the Garm (Flame) model of the Aragami fruit, was the head and face. A snout just like a wolf's, showing many tiny, sharp teeth. It stretched up further into a white face, eyes appearing as thick black lines with yellow dots for pupils. Below these eyes and outstretched across the forehead are red, vein-like lines, separating the white face from the more grey fur of her body. Before breaking off to the rest of the body, white beard-like fur dangles thickly off her chin, two horns protruding from the side between the chin fur and mouth like the pincers of an insect. Past the head, extending from what would be her neck, are six sheet-like objects protruding and flapping freely around, red and ribbed. Her back held grey fur, extending far down the back of her, compared to other parts of her body, stubby legs. The sides and underside of the rest of her Zoan form, however, are a much more dark shade of grey and much more smooth, unlike the thick length of fur from the back and head. Few red markings circle around, barely covering her shoulders, sides, and upper-legs. Her tail, while mimicking the fur of her underside, only did so for most the length of the top. The edges of the tail, covering the sides and end, frayed out into flame-like bundles of warm material, similar in appearance and color to the sheet-like objects from her neck. Finishing off her body change, her arms, or rather her hands, which ended in three claws each, extended from the wrist pieces wood-like in structure, looking like hollowed out tree trunks, but rock-like in appearance and the actual material. These arm pieces also held red lines similar to that of the face.

"What the hell is that!?" Anaki said as he saw a beast he had never seen before. "They call this the Garm model," Sokkyo said with her growling voice. "Bullshit! I've seen a Garm model! I've killed one!" Sokkyo stepped closer. "What part of queen didn't you understand?" she said as she swung her right paw down, sending a wave of fiery explosions at him. Anaki stood up before freezing in his tracks as he looked Sokkyo right in her eyes. His legs became weak before giving out. Pure fear went throughout his body before he passed out. Sokkyo turned back to normal, turning around giving the others a smile that showed off her wolf teeth as they turned back along with her eyes. "Told you it didn't affect me," she said walking past them.

Meanwhile; Hecate had noticed the defeat of the shifting aura she had sensed and decided to go to her next target. In a large clearing she sensed a large force and could only suspect one thing; an army waiting for them. She bought something before heading off to the clearing. As she was walking through the town Rock and co. caught up with her. "You guys go buy some supplies. I have a battle to take care of," she said as she passed them. Rock could sense the large army she was walking into. "But there's so many!" he said; but Hecate simply held up her hand. "This is my fight, it's better you're not involved. Don't forget, I'm a solo pirate, not a part of your crew," she said as she pulled off the metal roofing of some houses, making a wall between them.

Hecate smiled as she walked into the valley, walking past various bears and tin toys. She saw some giant-sized toys that seemed pretty sturdy. She stopped in the middle; Emily standing a few feet away, surrounded by humanoid sized toys. "Looks like you gained a few new types, little girl," Hecate said, looking around her. "It took a while to regain them all after that stupid samurai knocked me out. But I wouldn't want to leave you disappointed, after all, its our big reunion and your last day of freedom, Shock Princess." Hecate opened her mouth to speak before being interrupted by Rock, Licoal, Xaroz, and Sokkyo crashing into the ground next to her. "I knew it!" Rock shouted. "You were going to fight the toy girl and her weird army all alone!" All 4 of them stood up taking fighting stances. "You don't need to fight alone Hecate," Rock said. "Yeah, what else are friends for?" Licoal said.

"That's really sweet and all…" she said as she removed her black cloak revealing 4 electric eels biting into her back, constantly sending electricity into her. "But I really don't need help." Her eyes turned blue, glowing with power as she cracked her neck, sending a blast of electric waves blasting apart more than 10,000 of Emily's army. "The thing about toys is…they fall apart easier than humans," Hecate said with a smile.

"Now, let's see how many of your little puppets have metal in them, shall we?" she said as she punched her fist into the ground, sending out a wave of energy as various tin toys raised into the air, slowly merging together as they formed a rail, their metal melting together. "Do you know what the difference between now and Water 7 is?" Hecate asked. "Other than now I'm going to catch you?" Emily said with a smile. "I can shoot the type of Railgun I did back then…normally now," she said, giving Emily a cheesier grin. "YOU CAN'T! THOSE ARE REAL PEOPLE! YOU'LL KILL THEM! THERES AT LEAST 50 THOUSAND THERE!" Emily shouted. "You must know by now, I'm the daughter of 2 psychopaths who turned the world on their back. You honestly think I'm afraid to kill a little?" she said, looking over at Rock. "You honestly think I didn't kill this amount by the time I was 15? If you don't have the resolve to lose a few thousand then stop chasing me, because," she said as she walked over to the other side of the rail, "I told you if you came after me again I'd blow up the island." She lined up her shot with Fishman Island in the way of it. Emily considered her chances; even if she could defeat Hecate in a prolonged battle, there were still the other 4 in question. "Fine, I'll retreat," Emily said, flicking her fingers, turning all the toys back into normal. 50,000 men fell from the sky from where Hecate's Railgun used to be.

"That was all a bluff, right? You weren't really going to blow up the island, were you?" Rock said, walking back to the ship with Hecate. "Nah. Not fishman island, it's a needed island for pirates. But any other island? In a heartbeat. There's more to it than having power. To be a pirate in the New World you have to be ruthless as they come. Because, if the other person is willing to kill more people than you, you'll always lose," she said as she slowed down, her stomach growling. "I'm going to grab a quick bite, I'll catch up with you guys," she said as she took a left into a nearby shop ordering some food. As she was walking out of the ship she stopped dead in her tracks, looking over to a robed person. "You know you'll have to take up the role sooner or later," they said, slowly eating a bowl of noodles. "You are their daughter; it's your heritage." Hecate stared at them. "Sorry, but didn't you hear? I'm adopted," she said, moving more out of the door before a hand grabbed her. "Just a small warning…a little future I got from a rather trust worthy source, _'One shall die, One shall fall into Darkness, and One shall abandon everything, and rise into the light.' _That's all," the person said, letting go, going back to their noodles. Hecate stared at them for what seemed like forever before running off. She couldn't help but feel an unbearable weight from those words.

"So you guys ready to see the horror that is the New World?" Hecate said, jumping onto the ship. The 4 turned to her and nodded. "To have adventure and find what is lost," Rock said, holding out his hand. "To explore the world and have stories of my blade reach every corner," Xaroz said, putting his hand over Rock's. "To find revenge against the world nobles who stole me and my friends!" Licoal said, putting his hand over Xaroz'. "To kill every single world noble and make every person equal. And protect Kyoku," Sokkyo said, putting a hand over Licoal's. "To sail the seas and see all the beauty in the world!" Sokkyo said as her eyes became bright again, Kyoku taking over, putting her hand over her other. Hecate smiled, walking forward. "To turn this world on its back," Hecate said, putting her hand on theirs, sending waves shocking them all. "HEY, THAT'S NOT NICE!" they yelled in their own way before laughing. "Yosh! Let's go…TO THE NEW WORLD!" Rock said, pointing upwards. Xaroz went up to the wheel of the ship as he began steering them upwards. Emily had already left and had a fleet ready for them, predicting where they'd come out.

It was clear and sunny when they came out of the ocean. The sky was uncannily blue. Hecate looked around her, sniffing. "Ah…I missed this sea. Nothing like the smell of bloodlust and death," she said, winking at Sokkyo before picking up all the Auras. "That little bitch doesn't know when to give up," Hecate said as battleships surrounded them. But no one moved as they were frozen in fear. Slowly the sun disappeared as something cast a large shadow across what seemed to be the entire ocean. "What the hell…" Licoal said, looking up wide-eyed. "What?" Hecate said, looking up to see it; a fleet of flying ships, blocking off the sun. And on the largest one, a figure in black could be seen standing in the front, looking over the sea. Hecate recognized the aura of that person; she could never forget it. She looked up at the sky with anger, biting her lip with pure rage, making it bleed heavily before uttering out a single word.

"Mother…"

***Had to take a sick day qq – Elementninja111


End file.
